Criminal Crisis
by Tiggystretch
Summary: Duncan's Point of view. Run! Wait don't go... Duncan's trying to not think about Courtney, while on season 5 of Total Drama. Yeah we all know where this is going, or do you? A lot of surprises, some crazy moments, and a certain moonchild eventually makes her appearance. DxC but not forever, so you'll probably hate me at the end of this, still you might like it. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Crisis chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TD or anything of the sort!

**Bold indicates Duncan's inner thoughts.**

_Italics indicates a flashback, but will be noted regardless._

I stepped off the boat and on to the dock, Gwen's hand in mine.

"I can't believe we're back on this god forsaken show." I said.

"I know, but let's just try to make the best of it." Gwen said a she stood on the tips of her toes to give me a kiss.

I leaned back and gave her a look of disgust, and she started pouting, I smirked and gave her a kiss, and we continued walking, a few people passed us up, a jock with white hair, and a ginger. I didn't really know who they were although I did remember seeing them when Chris forced me on the island back when it was a mutated hell hole, it seemed normal now, but still a hell hole.

"Aww you guys are so cute." A voice that was obviously Lindsay said from behind us, as she walked up an gave us both a hug. "It's just too bad Catherine lost her mind because of you two, she used to be okay, but now she's just mean."

"It's nice to see you too Lindsay." Gwen said

"Well I'll see you guys at the campsite, bye."

"Looks like trash always sticks together." a voice that seriously creased me said.

Gwen looked pissed. "What do you want Heather!?" She said "Why don't you and that robot boy toy of yours leave us alone." Gwen was referring to Chris's Robot, that housed a punk ass spaniard in it. "Haven't you done enough damage?" Right when Gwen said that the robot started shooting steam from out of its side and opened up revealing a normal looking Alejandro, he was pretty much the same except he was now sporting a buzz cut and looked scrawny like Cody.

**"He looks a lot weaker that's for sure. I could probably pick him up and launch him a few yards."**

"Hey Alejandro did you stop working out?" I asked him.

"Well being stuck in a machine for a year can do that to you mi amigo" Alejandro said

"I'm not your amigo, and why we're you still in the machine if you were obviously healed?" I asked.

"It was added into his contract to fool his dads lawyers into thinking he won't be competing in this season, just spectating, but as you can see that was a load of crap." A voice we all new too well and hated so much said from behind us."He needed to stay in it until he got to the island, so as to throw off any suspicion that he would actually be competing."

Chris McLean, the reason we're all here, the reason we're all majorly screwed up.

"So how've you all been? Good I hope." Chris said with a shit eating grin. God I'd like to punch that guy.

Without even letting us answer Chris walked away, I didn't even bother to look at any of the other people passing us up.

"I'm not the only one who's done damage." Heather said as she smirked at something behind us and walked away, with Pussyjandro in tow.

Gwen and I started walking again trying to shake off what Heather said, we already knew what she meant. I suddenly felt uneasy, and I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us, well watching me that's for sure and as soon as I turned my gaze I saw a certain girls' head shoot down, and I could've sworn I saw a tear fall from her face.

"Courtney?" I said as I let Gwen's hand go.

"What?" Gwen said and looked over. "Oh crap what is she doing here?"

Courtney picked her head up raising her nose in the air and walked off.

**"I can't believe she's still an uptight bitch" I thought to myself but then I felt bad about it. "I shouldn't be feeling like this. I hate her, I hate the way she acts, I hate that she tried to change almost everything about me, I hate how there's still a very small place in my heart for her, and I hate how soft she made me."**

Courtney walked a different route to the campsite, I think she tried to get as far away from us as possible without going into the woods.

"Welcome back campers!" Chris said enthusiastically like it was the first time again even though he's been doing this for the past four seasons.

"Do we really have to go through the whole introduction again?" Heather said with a bitchy look

"Yes." Chris said. "As I was saying welcome back for Total Drama Ti-Ti- uhh All Stars. Make your way over to the cabins and put your bags and luggage in there for the time being and be back here in an hour."

I was a little confused, Chris always knows what to say, and never stutters for no reason, especially if it's for the show, I'm sure the little speech he made was being recorded, so why would he let himself stutter.

**He's hiding something.**

"Duncan are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"He stuttered."

Gwen gave me a confused look.

Heather and Alejandro came over by us, and gave me a knowing look.

"Chris always knows what to say, and never thinks twice about it, something's up and I think it would be in our best interests to find out what that is." Alejandro said

I nodded and Gwen grabbed my arm.

"It's probably nothing, Chris is insane, so I'm sure it's finally starting to take its toll on him."

I chuckled a bit but then I got serious. "Is something wrong?" I asked

"Why would you ask that?" Gwen looked at me with a pout.

"Because you've been acting a lot clingier than usual, it's a bit of a turnoff babe." Gwen had always been clingy ever since World Tour ended, but now it was like she had the clingy factor turned up to eleven.

"Is the goth girl a little too loving, huh Duncan?" Heather said with a smile."Because I know how to make her become less clingy." Then she looked at Gwen. "Dump her ass."

"Shut up Skank!" She yelled at Heather.

"Gwen calm down." I said

"Oh you want me to calm down? Then tell me how have I been clingy?" Gwen said with a scowl.

**"Great, now she's pissed. But what's her deal? She didn't act this crazy before, up until about a few months ago she seemed fine. Well, as fine as she could be."**

_Flashback:::_

_"So are you excited?"_

_"Excited about what babe?"_

_"Duncan! You know what I'm talking about."_

_"Alright, no need to get angry woman, but no I'm not excited."_

_"Is it because of her?"_

_"What? That's kind of out of left field don't you think? I'm just not into it anymore, I'm starting to find this whole reality show thing pretty boring."_

_"Duncan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Uhh sure."_

_"Promise you'll stay away from her."_

_"Why does it matter? It's not like she's gonna try to talk to me."_

_"But what if she does?"_

_"Can you just stop being paranoid, I'm with you now, and I don't care if Courtney wants to talk to me, I hate her, she means nothing to me, so quit your griping."_

_"...You said her name."_

_"Gwen, I won't talk to her okay."_

_"Stop lying to me."_

_End Flashback:::_

**And then there's the trip to get here.**

Flashback:::

_"Duncan can we talk?"_

_"About?"_

_"Why don't you ever tell me that you love me?"_

_"You've asked that everyday this week, what the hell is wrong with you? You're really starting to sound like a cliche girlfriend."_

_"You always told her that."_

_"Why are you comparing yourself to Courtney?"_

_"Why do you keep saying her name!?"_

_"What the hell does it matter!?"_

_"..." She stayed silent._

_"Fine. I love you. There, you happy?"_

_"You sound like I'm forcing you to say it."_

_"You kind of are."_

_She stayed silent again._

_"Gwen, I love you."_

_"Whatever, Duncan."_

End Flashback:::

I grimaced remembering my lies to Gwen. I think she knows I still care somewhat about Courtney, but I don't think she even realizes that I don't actually love her, I care about Gwen, but sometimes I get the feeling that our relationship was only born out of spite, spite that I had for Courtney, because she was trying to change me, never mind I do know why I get that are a lot of other things that have happened that would prove she is clingy but I decided I didn't want to piss her off anymore or make her cry. We've broken up so many times, you'd need a baseball field to hold them.

"Well?" Gwen said. "Are you gonna tell me how I'm clingy?"

"Just forget it." I said coldly as I walked away

"Duncan, wait don't leave!" She said as she grabbed my arm again and tried to snuggle me.

I tried pushing her away but she held on to me and I snapped."This is exactly what I'm talking about, you always argue with me but as soon as I turn my back, you come running and pleading for me to forgive you, even if I'm not mad at you! Even if you did nothing wrong!"

Gwen's head dropped and she let go of me. I looked over my shoulder at Heather, and Alejandro, who both looked a little freaked out over my shouting. I looked past them and saw Courtney with a shocked expression, she noticed me staring at her and looked away.

"Let's go" I said. "We gotta figure out what Chris is up to."

I don't really like Pussyjandro or the queen bitch, but I need to figure out what Chris has in store for us, so I can prepare myself, I hear this is supposed to be the last season.

As we were walking aimlessly through the woods, we started talking about why Chris stuttered.

"Supposedly this'll be the last season, so I'm betting Chris is probably going to kill us all at the end of this." I said with my arms stretched behind my head.

"Why did we have to come to the woods?" Heather asked upset.

"Because we need somewhere to talk in private, being at the camp site is a guarantee that we are being watched, at least out here there's less of a chance." I said.

"What could he have mistaken as the title of the show?" Alejandro said.

"Maybe Total Drama All Stars isn't the name of the show." I answered.

"Then what could it be?" He said back."The true title obviously has something to do with the show, since he was so quick to correct himself."

"True." Heather said. "And if we all know Chris, it's that he's always hiding something."

As Heather and Alejandro talked to each other I started thinking about the look Courtney had on her face when I yelled at Gwen, and how she probably thinks I didn't see the smirk she had on her face after she turned away.

**"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?"**

"Amigo? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I stared at Alejandro who was waving his hand in my face.

I smacked his hand away.

"I'm not your friend." I said irritated that he messed up my thoughts about Courtney.

**"What the hell!? Why would that irritate me!?" **My head spun with that thought.

"Tienes una problema?" He said in Spanish and an agitated tone. ((You got a problem?))

"Sì, lo faccio e il suo nome è Alejandro!" I said in Italian, I know he'd understand what I said, since Italian and Spanish are sister languages that's the only reason I know what the hell he's saying even though I only understood a few words of each sentence, and the fact that he's the son of a diplomat or something so he probably helps. (( Yeah, and it's name is Alejandro.))

We glared at each other.

"Will you idiots stop!" Heather yelled

"Duncan there's someone here to see you."

**"Oh great, now I have to suffer through Gwen's apologies." I thought to myself**

I looked over at Heather and was surprised to see who it was, it was Courtney.

"What do you want?" I said harshly but immediately regretted it.

"Heather I am not here to see that jackass, I'm here to speak with you and..." She looked over at Alejandro and scowled. "...and that skinny jackass over there."

"I didn't know the princess could be so harsh." I whispered to Alejandro.

"You don't even want to know the things she said to Heather amigo." He said back.

"Everyone hates your girlfriend dude, so it wouldn't surprise me." I said.

"You insult my love, but you don't even know what I'm talking about." He snapped at me. "Heather and Courtney have become very close over the past year."

My eyed widened, I could feel it, and he smirked at me.

**"Why would Heather and Courtney be friends?"**

"Ella no deja de hablar de tu traición durante meses, pero después de un tiempo, ella se abrió a Heather." He said in Spanish.

((She did not stop talking about your betrayal for months, but after a while she opened up to Heather))

"Davvero?"

((Really?))

I already knew why he was speaking in his native language, Courtney had noticed us talking, and focused on us to try and hear what we were saying.

"You know she's Mexican right?" I whispered.

"Yes, but she isn't very well skilled in the Spanish language and she struggles to keep up, when I try to converse with her. Did you teach her any Italian?" He said with a grin to look like we were just talking about something random to throw the her off.

"So that's why she doesn't like you, and yeah I did but not enough for her to understand us." I whispered while looking at Courtney's confused face.

"I've never known anyone who could be mad over someone knowing a little more than she did." He whispered back. He flexed his arm in my face, showing off what little muscle he had left. "Ella sólo vino aquí porque quería respuestas. Heather convenció para venir. Cuando ella tiene sus respuestas, que se cerrará total drama."

((She only came here to get answers, because heather convinced her, but once she has her answers she will leave total drama.))

I flexed my arm as well, and I could feel Courtney staring.

"Rispondere a che?"

((Answers to what?))

Alejandro looked at me with fake anger. "Ella quiere saber por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la odias? Pero lo más importante ¿por qué no estás arrepentido?"

(( She wants to know why you did it. Why you hate her. But the most important is why you aren't regretful after everything you had together?))

"Lo vorrei che non l'ho fatto."

(( I wish I never did it.))

I don't know why that came out of my mouth but it did. Alejandro looked at me with as much confusion as Courtney did a minute ago. By now both girls were talking amongst themselves, but I could hear Courtney mutter something about a "jackass" and then point a finger my way. I looked back at Alejandro and he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked agitated by his grin.

"Usted y yo sabemos lo que hay que hacer." (( You and I both know what you need to do.)) He said still grinning. I looked down at the floor when he said that.

I really don't like this guy, but he's right, I do know what I need to do. I need to make amends for the things I've done, but the person I have to make amends to, is the same person who wanted to change everything I was, the same person I used to love, the one who made me less angry, less intense, and more "nice". I cringed at the word, but it was true she did all those things, and it made me angry at first but it didn't last long. I looked up, both Courtney and Heather were walking away.

"Hey jackasses let's go!" Courtney screamed.

I scowled. "Where we going prince-"

BOOM!

"OW! What the hell Courtney!?"

She threw a rock that was about the size of my fist, and hit me right in the head before she screamed at me.

"If you even think about calling me that name, I will not resist the urge to kill you with my bare hands jackass!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" I screamed at her, and she flinched, she actually flinched because of me, I wanted to hit myself for doing that to her.

**"Why am I feeling like this?"**

"Courtney, where are we going?" I said calmly but she didn't say anything she just walked away. Heather walked up to me and Alejandro, while Courtney was off being pissy.

"Courtney said she saw a cabin at the edge of the woods on her way to the campsite" Heather told us.

"And?" I said back.

"And it's a cabin, that wasn't there before, she said she even saw some people go in there." Heather said giving me an agitated look.

"What does that have to do with us, mi amor?" Alejandro said winking at Heather while I gagged beside him.

**Their love is seriously weird, but then again, it's probably the same as what me and Courtney had. Crap, there I go thinking about her again.**

"It means that's the first place we need to search to find out what the hell Chris is hiding." Heather said. "Oh and stay ten feet behind us at all times." She added. "Courtney doesn't want to be anywhere near you."

"Fine lead the way, bitchy and bitchier." I would've smirked but Pussyjandro elbowed me in the gut with his bony arm.

As we were walking towards this cabin that hadn't been there before, Alejandro started talking.

"If we are going to find out what Chris is hiding, we need to stop this fighting amigo." He said.

"Why are you so nice now? Everyone knows how you are, you can drop the act." I said to him while he was rubbing his elbow. The dude couldn't hit something without hurting himself now.

"Actually being with Heather has had some positive effects, I've become nicer to counteract her almost bipolar fits of anger, and her being friends with Courtney definitely has kept her bitchiness in control, but being nice to people has actually become quite enjoyable." He said with a smirk. A few seconds later he was laughing.

I knew he was full of shit.

"In all seriousness Duncan, the four of us need to stick together."

"What about Gwen?" I asked him.

"Please, with how clingy she has become, I don't think she'll even be able to concentrate on the competition with you and Courtney in the same area." He said giving me a look that said "Are you stupid?"

"I thought you said Courtney was only here for answers?" I asked.

He looked at me with a stern stare.

"Courtney may not mean anything to me, but I know she means something to you, and seeing her willingly leave would probably hurt you, wouldn't it?"

I was left speechless by what he said, because he was right, the thought of her leaving at all made my chest hurt, but why? Why was I feeling like this? Was I still in love with Courtney? I'd have to figure that out later, but for now I'm gonna focus on this mysterious cabin


	2. Chapter Two: The Cabin

**AN: Anyone else get the feeling, that Courtney is gonna screw over Gwen for Scott, and then Scott is gonna screw over Courtney for himself?**

**I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners.**

Chapter Two: The Cabin

The cabin looks like one of the cabins we were going to be staying in except once we got inside, using my lock picking skills of course, I noticed that there were a bunch of tubes and cables on the inside all leading to a big metal box, in the center of what looked like a storage room with all the crap lying around.

"What do you think this thing is?" Courtney asked looking at Heather.

"It's probably just a prop for one of Chris's challenges." She answered. "We need to search this place quickly, we've only got fifteen minutes before we have to head back."

"Oh that's definitely enough time to search this whole place." I answered sarcastically. The bitches both glared at me, but I just kept searching, while laughing smugly in my head.

"Why do you have to be a jerk all the time?" I looked up and there was Courtney.

**"What the hell she's actually talking to me!?"**

"Why do you care?" I said with an indifferent tone.

"If you're going to be working for us, you better drop the attitude." she said sternly

"Wouldn't it be working with? And who says I want to work for or with you, and the love birds back there?" I said pointing out Heather and Alejandro who were making out behind some boxes.

"You know what! Forget I said anything you jackass!" she yelled.

"For the last time, will you stop calling me that!"

"Jackass! Jackasss! Jackassss!" She yelled in my face.

"You know what Courtney! Why do you have to be such a bitch?! I'm just here trying to help and all you've done is treat me like shit!" She tensed up, after I said that.

"Courtney, I- I'm-." I stuttered

"Save it you jackass! I don't want To hear your voice!" She cut me off. I actually felt sorry, until she decided to open her mouth again.

"Hey who's in there?" a familiar voice came from outside.

"Crap." Heather said.

"What do we do?! If we get caught we'll probably get kicked off!" Courtney whined like the princess she is, while Alejandro, and I just looked at each other with our eyebrows raised.

"In there!" Heather pointed to a closet. Before any of us could say anything she shoved us all into the small closet. We heard footsteps come into the cabin.

"Is anyone in here?" the familiar voice said. I couldn't pinpoint who the voice belonged to but I know I've heard it before.

I stopped listening to the voice and realized I was squished up against Courtney with Heather and Alejandro against my back. Courtney gave me a death glare and gritted her teeth with disdain to me, I looked down from her face, and saw that my hand was on her left tit, I looked back up at her and she was boiling red now, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help but smirk at her, but I was shocked when she smirked back. She put her hand on my mouth and shoved her knee into my junk, and I let out a muffled yelp.

**"This reminds of the paintball challenge."**

Another pair of footsteps ran into the cabin. "Dude, they're coming already! We have to get out of here!" an even more familiar voice said.

"Geoff?" I asked realizing I knew who the second voice belonged to. Courtney gave me a scared look, and put her hand on my mouth again.

"What was that?" The first voice said.

"I don't know, let's get out of here before Chris and the campers get here!" The voice I thought was Geoff said.

"Alright let's head back to the EQs." The first voice responded. We heard two sets of footsteps bolt out the door.

"Let's get out of this damn closet already!" I yelled as I pushed Alejandro and Heather out of the door. When princess came out of the closet she fell flat on her face, and I quickly grabbed her arm and gently pulled her up. She scratched my arm when she realized I was helping her.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" She screamed in my face.

I scowled at her. "Whatever happened to jackass? Bitch." I screamed back.

"Fuck off Duncan!" She screamed again.

"Whatever Courtney, I was just trying to help you up, and then you scratched me, you bitch."

"Duncan?" I didn't wanna turn around when I heard her voice.

**"Shit. Please don't be Gwen."**

"Duncan, wh-what are you doing in here with her?" Gwen said looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"What are you two doing in here at all!?" Chris yelled as he and the other campers came in to the cabin. "Thanks for ruining the surprise Duncan, and Courtney!"

"Hey! We aren't the only ones in here, Heather and Alejandro are right back-" I stopped what I was saying as soon as I saw the open window.

**"Those bastards!"**

"What are you talking about idiot? We're right here." Heather said coming into the cabin, with Alejandro right behind her.

"What surprise are you talking about Chris?" Courtney asked unfazed by Alejandro and Heather leaving us to take the blame. I realized not only was Chris hiding something, but these three idiots are too.

"So kids I haven't been entirely truthful to you guys." He started.

"Big surprise." I heard the ginger kid say to the jock.

"The Lightning is hardly ever surprised." The jock who's name is apparently Lightning said back to the ginger. Yeah I don't think he's too smart.

"Scott, Lightning." Chris said looking at the two.

"What?" Scott said back.

"Shut. Up." Chris told them seemingly annoyed by their conversation.

"Anyway, now back to my lies. This show will not be airing on just TV. Instead it will be airing on every major social networking and video media outlet in the world, including VOD services, and streaming websites, and smartphone apps."

"Leave it to Chris to take advantage of the generation glued to their computer screens." Courtney said loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Oh just like you're always glued to your books?" I said to Courtney with a smirk and then she scowled at me. Whatever she's a bitch, I couldn't care less...

"Anyway, before i was so rudely isn't really Total Drama All Stars..." Chris waited for dramatic effect but when no one gasped, I let out a small chuckle which made Chris scowl. "The show is actually Total Drama Time Jumpers!" Now everyone gasped. "Instead of competing here on the island, you will be competing at different points in time, everything from the jurassic period to the year 2255, don't ask why that year, it's another surprise!" Chris let out a small laugh. "You might even get to meet Jesus." He said looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing!" Chris yelled happily. "Anyway, can everyone see this big metal box here."

We all nodded and he pushed a button on the wall, causing the metal box to fall apart from the corners, making ramps up to a big silver dinner plate looking thing.

"It's actually a time machine! You will all be sent through this "Time Panel" to a different destination in time for your challenge, and we have strategically placed hidden cameras in all of the places you will be jumping to, and here to help me explain how it all works, are our new, not so expendable interns!"

He waited a minute, but no one came through the door. I guess he wanted them to be a surprise too.

"Interns!" Chris yelled peeved.

In through the door ran two guys, and to my surprise most of us knew these interns.

"Geoff, Cody, and hey where's the other one?" Chris asked.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed as she ran, and lifted him into a bear hug.

I knew it, it was Geoff that was in the cabin, but he was the second voice, so who's was the first, it wasn't Cody I knew that much already, and I still couldn't pin the voice down.

"He's back at the EQs dude, I mean Chris." Geoff said as he walked up to me and gave me a fist bump.

"How've you been bro?" he asked me.

"Ehh I've been better. When did you become an intern for Chris?"

He smiled. "After Chris's engineers figured out time travel, he hired us and a few others as test dummies. When all the testing was done he decided to hire a few of us as full time paid interns for this season."

"I'd get that in writing if I were you bro." I laughed and he did too.

"It was added to my TD contract, so I only needed to sign my name once. Oh Bridge is here too!" He beamed happily. "She's working as one of Chris's assistants."

I always figured Geoff and Malibu would be together for a long time since they were attached at the hip, but I was a bit surprised when he said she was here too.

"She's been needing to talk to you bro." He told me with a grimace.

"What for?" I asked

He gave me a look. "Do you really need to ask bro?"

Before I could answer back Gwen walked up and grabbed my arm.

"Duncan can I talk to you outside?" Gwen pleaded.

"Whatever." I said as I headed to the door. Before I went out I saw Courtney out of the corner of my eye, staring at me with a smug look. I leered my eyes at her before walking out the door.

**"That bitch! This was her plan the whole time! Her and those damn morons!"**

As I screamed in my head Gwen stood in front of me.

"Duncan, I can't believe you would go against a promise you made to me." She said with tears already falling out of her eyes. I always hated seeing girls cry but I had already grown tired of Gwen's sobbing, it's only because when she cries because of me, she always does these two things.

1. She'll break up with me.

2. Five minutes later she'll beg me to take her back.

Gwen slowed her crying and had an angry look on her face.

**"Oh great here comes #1"**

"Duncan! We are through, I'm done with your cheating ways!" she screamed at me.

I waited a few minutes, and then she tried to say something else. "Duncan I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I just got confus-" I cut her off.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong, I did try to cheat on you."

The words left my mouth fairly easily, I'm tired of Gwen's shit I admit it, all the moping and clinginess has driven me up a wall. She wants to know where I'm at constantly, I'm lucky we couldn't have phones on the island or else mine would've been overloaded with all the texts and voicemails, that all said the same thing, "Where are you?" I guess she might've become paranoid since I cheated on Courtney with her, maybe she has a fear of me cheating on her, because I already cheated once, why wouldn't I do it again?

"You asshole!" She screamed again. "I trusted you with everything and you tried to cheat on me!

I started walking back towards the cabin. "Duncan don't leave me." She said with sadness in her voice. I ignored her and then I saw someone else I knew heading towards the cabin, and that's when the voice finally came to me.

"Trent? Your an intern here?"

"Oh hey Duncan, yeah I'm working here as an intern. Is that Gwen Over there?" He asked concerned.

I nodded.

"Why is she crying? What did you do to her Duncan?"

"How about you go comfort her Elvis, chick's gonna need someone to help her get over it." I said with a smirk.

"Duncan what are you talking ab- Are you fucking kidding me dude?! Did you seriously break up with her?!" he half yelled at me.

I didn't say anything I just walked into the cabin, and Chris was saying something about everyone following the rules..

"Thanks for joining us Duncan, now I have to explain the rules of time travel again!" Chris said pissed with some sarcasm, as he handed me a weird belt. "A long explanation of time travel rules made really short, you step in the time panel, you travel through time." He pointed to the silver plate. "You step off the panel while traveling through time, you're either dead or lost forever." He laughed to himself. "That's what happened to all the old interns." Okay this guy is seriously messed up in the head, and he's only gotten worse since the first season. He pointed to the belt in my hand. "Keep this belt on at all times. It'll transport you back to this time automatically if you get into any trouble, but if that happens, and you haven't completed an objective, you are disqualified from the challenge, and up for elimination. You can also willingly come back here if you lift the little latch on the buckle and push the green button but the rules for disqualification still apply."

Trent walked into the cabin with Gwen behind him, and he gave me a dirty look.

"Nice of you to finally come in Trent. Jumpers, let's get you guys separated into teams."

**"Time travel. I never would've realized that's what Chris was hiding, I thought he was gonna be killing the ones that were eliminated, so I guess I was way off."**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Chris calling my name. "...Jo... Duncan... And Courtney.

I was on the same team as Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Scott, some man chick named Jo, and Courtney.

"You are all on the Jumping Past!" Chris said excitedly like an idiot.

"How original, I hope your writers didn't come up with that." Heather said earning a glare from Chris.

"Cameron... Zoey... Mike... Sierra... Lindsay... Gwen... And Sam!"

"What?" Some geek said while playing with a gameboy or something.

"You are the Flipping Future." Chris said.

"How boring. That's a boring name, may I suggest a new one Chris?" Sierra asked.

"No." Chris told her simply.

"What did you do?" Alejandro asked as he walked up next to me.

I gave him a pissed off look for the crap he and Heather pulled earlier, but I sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I decided I'm gonna fix this mess." He gave me a grin. "I knew you'd come to your senses eventually amigo. I'll let Heather know of your intentions."

I looked at him. "So the plan was to get Gwen to break up with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said smugly. I pushed him and he almost lost his balance.

"Spill it." I demanded.

"Fine. It was just part 1 of the plan."

"So what's part 2?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He told me with a grin.

"Alright campers, get to know your teammates really well, challenges start in three days, that should give you enough time to get over the whole time jumping shock."


	3. Chapter Three: Back to the Tour

**I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners.**

_Flashback::_

_"How could you do this to me? Of all people why her? She was my friend!"_

_Flashback::_

"Amigo, wake up." I heard Alejandro say waking me up from my nightmare.

"What do you want AL!?" I said loudly. His eye twitched when he heard that, and he grabbed me by the shoulder and tried to pull me up.

"Alright, I'm up ya pussy." I said lazily. I noticed the sun not even out yet. "What time is it?" I asked while yawning.

"5AM, so get dressed and lets go."

"Where are we going?" He didn't respond, and walked out of the cabin. I put my pants on and followed him outside, I didn't bother with a shirt, because I wanted to feel the morning mist.

We walked into the woods, and about ten minutes into our little trip he finally spoke. "I figured you would want to be dressed decently for this, but it's your choice"

"What exactly is this?"

"Part 2" he muttered.

I already knew what he was talking about, he was taking me to Courtney. Thinking about seeing her, brought me back to my nightmare, it was so vivid I could've sworn I was standing in the plane again. I cringed at the the memories of my betrayal, and looking back on it now, I really wish I would've just backed down from the whole Gwen thing.

Gwen.

There's somebody I hope I don't have to see again while I'm here, I doubt it'll be too long before Trent's getting cozy with her again. He can have her for all I care.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Heather yelled from a few yards away.

"My apologies mi amor, but I had a little trouble waking the prince." Alejandro said, and I glared at him.

"Whatever, so Duncan..." She looked at me with a big creepy smile.

"Okay, first stop smiling like that, smiles look creepy on you and second whe-"

"Heather! I swear to god you better untie me, or I will not hesitate to destroy you, and that jackass!" Courtney screamed with anger in her voice as she cut me off.

**Untie her?**

"Which jackass?" Heather asked.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked back.

Without saying a word Heather grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me over to Courtney, who I realized they had tied to a tree. "There's two jackasses here, but I'm guessing this is probably the one you'd rather talk to." She pushed me right in font of Courtney. "Uhh hi." I said. She didn't say anything, she just looked in every direction, except for the one I was in. I smirked at her trying to avoid my gaze. "I don't think she can talk right now Heather, she looks a little tied up at the moment." After I said that she glared at me for a moment, but then she smirked.

**Crap!**

I looked down, but before I could back away her foot was in between my legs, I swear she almost squished the kiwis.

"Ouch." I heard Alejandro, while I was on the floor writhing in pain.

I got up after readjusting my pants, and making sure nothing was messed up down there. "What the fuck is your problem Courtney!?"

"My problem is you! Neanderthal! Heather, get over here and untie me NOW!" She yelled that last part. "Sorry Courtney, but you know I can't do that. We had a deal, and the chance for you to do your part has presented itself." Heather said with a smug look

"This was never part of the deal!" Courtney screamed back.

**What deal! What the hell is going on Here?**

"Hey Duncan." I turned to look at Heather. "We're gonna leave you two alone for a while, but once your pissed off Princess calms down, will you untie her please?" She said sweetly, which almost made me vomit, seriously sweet is not a good look on her.

"I don't know, I kinda like princess like this, but you should've tied her legs up too." I heard Heather laugh as they walked away.

"So princess, how have you been?"

"I'm not talking to you, asshole!" She said giving me a sour face.

**Bitch.**

"So what deal was Heather talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said back.

"You're actually not the first person in your little group to tell me that, so you better start giving some answers, because I might just leave you out here."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." I smirked at her and she glared in response.

"I'm supposed to be the one getting answers from you not the other way around!"

**Well she's pissed.**

"Answers to what?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Then she did something I didn't expect. She started crying.

"Duncan just please untie me." She said with tears falling down her face, I couldn't help my soft side come up at the sight of her tears.

"Okay." I untied her, and she just stared at me, I guess she was trying to read me, she probably thought I had some wicked intentions or something.

"Thanks." She said quietly while rubbing her arm.

"Courtney, what deal?" I asked going back to what I was asking before I untied her.

"It doesn't matter."

"I won't know that, until you tell me what it is."

"Just leave it alone Duncan."

"No Courtney, tell me what it's about." I demanded. She's really starting to agitate me at this point.

"Just leave me alone Duncan, I never want to talk to you, not now, not ever. Why don't you just go find Gwen or something."

"Dammit Courtney, why are you being so stubborn!" I yelled.

She waited a while before saying anything, and we just stared at each other.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly.

I knew what she was talking about, but I stood frozen for a few seconds, before saying anything. I didn't think she would just come out with it that quickly.

" Because of the changes." I said. "But it doesn't matter anymore now." I could feel depression weighing on me, but it's not for Gwen, it's for Courtney.

"What do you mean?" She gave me a questioning look.

"She's out of my life now."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night, before Chris put us into teams."

"Are you sad?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"After everything that's happened I figured you'd be a little more upset about something like that." She knew me so well, but this time she was wrong. If only she knew how I was actually feeling right now.

"I did what I did out of spite. Spite that I was feeling for you wanting to change everything about me. My feelings for Gwen only came about because of the spite I had grown for you." I said knowing she'd probably yell at me for saying it, but she didn't.

"I didn't want to change everything about you Duncan, only a few things, but I didn't know trying to do that would push you to cheat on me."

"I wish I would've just let you change me, it would've saved you so much pain."

"Duncan, we would have never lasted. We were doomed to fail at some point." she said teary eyed.

"You don't know that."

She waited a moment before she spoke."After I found out about you and her, I made a wish too."

"What would that be?"

"I wish I had never met you." With that she walked away, back towards the camp. I could hear her start to cry again, and my heart dropped.

I made my way back to the cabin, and Alejandro was outside leaning against the porch beam.

"How did it go? Did you get your princess back?" He asked.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"N-Fucking-O! NO!" I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything after that, I decided to just get some more sleep before we have to wake for the challenge, which according to Chris's screwed up brain usually meant at any damn time.

Alejandro walked in, and stood by my bed, or at least I thought it was Alejandro.

"What do you want now?" I said tiredly.

"Sorry dude."

"Geoff!?" I felt a rag come up against my nose and everything went black.

I woke up back in the cabin with the time machine. I looked around and saw Geoff, Cody, and Trent messing with a big computer screen.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Geoff asked, after noticing I was up.

I got up and walked over to him, then grabbed him by the collar

"Die very slowly, very painfully." I said viciously.

"Relax Duncan, Geoff was only doing what Trent asked" Cody called out.

"Oh, so this all Elvis's idea?"

"Yes" Geoff and Cody said together.

Without thinking twice I walked to Trent and grabbed him by the collar.

"What's your damage?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." He said

"Gwen."

"Yup."

"You can have her, I want nothing to do with her anymore."

"Okay that's a start, but I still need you to hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's got to do with Courtney too."

"I'm listening."

"I want Gwen back, but obviously she is still really hung up on you."

"Doesn't surprise me Elvis." I said smugly and he glared at me.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out with it. I want nothing more than for her to be able to forget that you and her even happened, so I want you to go back in time and stop your kiss with Gwen."

"Wait a minute, you want me to go back in time and stop that just so you can go out with her?"

"You're one of the reasons she broke up with me."

"Nah, I think that was your obsession with the number 9."

"You know what fine, forget I said anything, go back to your cabin!"

"Easy Elvis, I never said I wouldn't take you up on your offer. But I have two questions."

"Okay."

"What does this have to do with Courtney?"

"If you do what I say, you'll never cheat on Courtney. What's your second question?"

"Why don't you just go back, and fix your problems yourself?"

"Because I wasn't on the plane. The time space continuum works in strange ways, sometimes one thing happens when you go back, sometimes something completely different happens."

"You lost me after time space."

"Ughh. I'll end up back home since I wasn't on the third season. Another thing if you end up somewhere besides the plane, lift the front of the buckle, and push the green button, it'll bring you back here, are we clear?"

"Crystal, captain Elvis." I laughed. "Wait a minute, why did you knock me out?"

"We thought you were gonna put up a fight dude, no disrespect though." Geoff said with a smile.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Trent said.

"Wait! Now?"

The time machine roared to life, and a bunch of blue lights started flashing all over the place.

Trent, Geoff, and Cody grabbed me by my arms and pushed me on to the panel.

"What if someone finds out about this!?" I said yelling over the sounds of the time machine.

"Don't worry dude, the only ones who will know you used the time machine will be us. Everyone's memories will match the changes in the universe." Geoff yelled at the last few seconds.

"But how will you-"

I didn't get to finish. The guys had disappeared, along with everything around them and I was traveling on top of the time panel through a freaky looking tube, like an elevator, but more fucked up.

After a bit the tube was gone as well. There was just nothing, emptiness, like a big white room, and when I say big I mean HOLY CRAP huge, but a few seconds later everything started coming into view, like the universe was running to me, trying to catch up, and then the universe finally hit me... I'm back on the plane.

I tried to ask Geoff how they would remember, but what I really wanted to ask was how stopping the kiss was going to fix this since Trent and Gwen broke up in Action, but I guess it doesn't matter now, because I'm already here.

I feel so woozy, its gotta be a side effect of time travel.

My mind started coming to and I realize it's right when I met with Courtney after I came back to the show or forced back really.

"Duncan? Are you listening to me?" Courtney said to me.

"Huh? Uhh yeah."

"Duncan!"

It's Courtney, back when she drove me nuts.

"Okay Courtney, it's time for you to listen to me alright?"

"Umm okay?"

"Alright, so about that list of things you want to change about me."

"Uhh, what a-" I cut her off.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to pick 3 things from that list."

"And you'll do them?"

"Yeah, I care about you Courtney, and if I have to change some stuff about myself, then I'll do it."

She dropped her head. "You don't have, to if you don't want to." She said kind of teary eyed.

I probably should've done this from the beginning, but I never thought she'd actually give me a choice.

"No, I want to, I've missed you Courtney, and I think it's time I finally started to grow up."

"What's wrong with you Duncan? You've never been this compliant before. What do you mean you miss me?"

"These past few weeks I've missed you babe and I guess you just bring this out in me princess. I'm gonna head to the can, and I'll meet up with you in a bit, so we can talk about the changes."

"Oh, Okay!" she said excitedly. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, I've really missed it.

Now comes the easy part...

I walked into the restroom while Gwen was in there, of course the stupid lock is already broken, thanks to Chris.

"Oh uhh Duncan, how'd you get in here?" Gwen said surprised

"The lock is broken, so I just kinda let myself in."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until she put her hand on my arm. I shrugged it off knowing what I had to do.

"Gwen, we can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I know how you feel about me, but I can't reciprocate those feelings. We can only be friends."

She started crying and slumped down to the floor.

"You know, you can't just toy with someones feelings, and then just walk away." She said between sobs

"Just like you walked away from Trent?" I asked. She stopped crying after I said that, and I sat down by her.

"He really cares about you Gwen."

"How do you know that?"

**Crap, I've gotta watch what I say.**

"Cause before we came here, I went to one of his concerts, and at the after party, he confessed to me that he still cared about you a lot." I lied, but she doesn't know that.

"I was a little quick to abandon him."

"If you make things right I'm sure he'll take you back without much begging." I laughed and she elbowed me playfully.

" I wish I could see him." She had a warm smile on her face as she thought about Trent.

"Only one way off this plane. I'm not planning on sticking around here, so I'm throwing my next challenge."

"What about Courtney?"

"It'll take some convincing, but I'm sure she'll leave with me."

"So you care about her a lot still?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Oh the criminal's still in love with the princess." she said while making weird faces.

"9" I said mockingly

"Oh, don't even start!" she said while laughing.

We sat comfortably for a little while before I spoke.

"I'm probably gonna look different tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Cause I told Courtney I would let her change some stuff about me, nothing too crazy, but knowing her she'll be cutting my hawk off tomorrow."

Gwen didn't say anything about it, she just smiled, as I got up to walk out.

"Thanks Duncan"

"For what?"

"For being honest with me."

"No problem. Catch ya later."

I walked back to economy class, and saw Courtney talking to Heather.

**Oh so that must be where their friendship came from.**

Courtney noticed me staring at her, I must've looked like an idiot, because she smiled and started walking towards me. At that moment I knew this was the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Duncan, you're drooling." She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"Sorry babe, I just can't imagine how I got such a hottie like you." I said with a smirk.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ogre."

"I've been called worse." We both laughed.

"So I think, I know what I want from the list."

"And what would that be, Princess?"

"First, I want you to cut this off, so when we get back, my parents will think you're getting your act together." She pointed to my hair.

"Alright babe."

"No arguing?"

"Nah, I'm keeping my word. I think I need to grow up already, and start acting somewhat like an adult."

She grabbed my hand and lead me to the restroom, that I had just been in, and sat me in a chair in front of the mirror.

"You can grow it back, once you're in my parents good graces. Hold on I'll be right back."

She came back with a pair of scissors, and immediately went to work on my head.

"Where'd you find the scissors?" I asked while she was cutting the green out of my hair.

"In the kitchen, don't worry I washed them." She said.

"Maybe I can give you a hair cut after you're done with mine."

"Sorry, but not a chance Duncan ." She laughed.

"It was worth a shot."

Once she was done we started walking back to economy class, her hand in mine. When we got in there, everyone gave us strange looks, but I guess that must've been because of my newly shortened hair. Courtney went and sat by Gwen who I guess slipped into the room while I was getting a haircut, and they started talking about god knows what. They both looked at me and smiled liked they were talking about my new look or something, but I couldn't focus on both, my eyes were only on my princess. It was one of those moments where everything felt perfect. I reached under the belt buckle and pushed the green button, and as soon as my finger pulled away from it a big flash of blue light came around me and I ended up on the floor of the cabin with the time panel.


	4. Chapter Four: First Challenge

**AN: Any Monster Hunter players here? I've got a new Fic coming that's inspired by the Capcom video game series, although its got its own style of monsters, and hunters. It stars Duncan as a monster hunter that is a quarter Werewolf, Scott as a Spellcaster hunter, although Courtney is a human who is a monster hunter, Dawn is a fairy, and Bridgette is a Mermaid, that is a monster hunter as well. I'm sure you'll like it.**

******I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: First Challenge**

"Dude! You're back!" Geoff yelled, as he helped me up from the floor of the time panel. Trent came over and gave me a fist bump.

"How long was I gone?"

"About ten minutes." Trent answered.

"We need to make sure everything turned out the way we want it." Cody said looking up from the computer screen.

"Uhh Duncan."

"What?"

"Y-Your hair." He stuttered.

"What Cody?" I asked.

"Your hair is Frosted."

Geoff, and Trent both looked up and immediately busted out laughing.

"Somebody get me a damn mirror!"

"Use the computer screen." Geoff told me while still laughing.

I looked into the computer screen, and sure enough my hair was no longer a green mohawk, but was now a buzz cut with blonde tips, but I wasn't surprised, or pissed once I saw it though, I guess it's cause Courtney was probably responsible for my hair, and I guess I was eager to find her at the moment, so I ran out of there, and headed towards her cabin.

"Duncan? Where are you going?" A nasally voice I've never heard before said, as I ran past. I stopped, and turned to look at who it was but, I didn't recognize her. She was thin, and blonde, with green eyes.

"I'm on a break, so we can go swimming now if you want?" The girl said.

I had no idea who the hell she was or what she was talking about, but I couldn't waste my time with her, I had to find Courtney.

"Uhh, not now blondie." I said to her and I started running again.

I finally made it to the cabin, after running for a good while. I slammed the front door open, and started looking for Courtney.

"Courtney! Courtney!"

I saw her walk out of the kitchen, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" I pulled her into a hug, lifted her off the ground, and squeezed her tight. I didn't want to let go, but she started fighting me.

"Duncan let me go! You know we can't do this!" She yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, and I started freaking out at that, so I put her back down.

"Princess, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Duncan why are doing this now? I thought you were over me, once I told you about my situation."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please Duncan, don't do this. I don't need you to try to convince me that I'm making a mistake, because I understand what I'm doing, and I am going through with it. I will not go against my parents wishes, and that is final."

"Okay seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" I said with confusion, because I seriously was confused.

"Have those spray paint fumes finally ruined your brain? Duncan, I swear if my parents find out you, and I were in the same room alone they'll kill me. Now leave before I make you."

"Why?"

"Duncan, please don't make me say it again." She started crying.

"Courtney I'm being honest, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She looked up at me with sad, and miserable eyes. I could tell something was wrong with her, like she was fighting herself on the inside. She straightened up, and looked at me with a serious face.

"Duncan, I love law school, you know that right?"

"Uhh, right."

"And you do know, my dad is one of the best lawyers in the country right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Okay, that's all you need to know, I don't feel like talking about this, so leave." She tried pushing me out of the cabin, but I put my weight down, and grabbed her wrist.

"Courtney, please tell me."

"Daddy is an asshole, and that is all I am saying about it. We're done. Get over it. Goodbye, Duncan."

I didn't put up a fight, as she started pushing me out again, I just didn't know what to think anymore.

Once I was out, I walked off the patio of the new cabins, and I let myself drop to the grass face first. I didn't want to move anymore, I regretted using the time machine, and seeing Courtney like this, and I didn't even know what her situation as she put it was.

"Duncan?" I looked to my left from my spot on the grass, to see the blonde surfer chick Geoff was head over heels for.

"Malibu?" I said, as I rolled over onto my back.

"What are doing on the grass?" she asked, with a confused smile.

"Oh nothing, just regretting everything." I said sarcastically.

"Everything being?" She said back, as she sat down on the grass by me, setting a clipboard she was carrying down next to her.

"This crap Courtney is pulling, coming on this show for four damn seasons, and dealing with Chris's bullshit... Again."

" I think we both agree with the last one, but what did Courtney do now?"

"Some shit about her dad, and law school. She wouldn't even give me a straight answer, she just called her dad an asshole, and pushed me out of the cabin."

"Duncan, you know she's only doing this because her dad is forcing her, so maybe you should ease up a bit."

"That's just it! I have no idea what the hell she is talking about!"

"Umm... Hmm... So you don't remember the whole law school thing?"

"Nope not one bit."

"Did you hit your head, or something?"

"Yeah I think so." I lied. "I felt woozy a while ago." I didn't lie.

"So you honestly don't remember Courtney telling you about her dad threatening to blacklist her with every law firm in Canada, and the USA if she stayed with you?"

"What!? Can he do that? Wait, what does blacklist mean?"

"He holds a lot of clout over firms all over the world, he's a pretty big deal in the lawyer profession. I think it means to make sure she never gets hired anywhere. It would pretty much make her plans to go to a university so far worth nothing, well at least to her. I tried to persuade her to change her goals, so he couldn't hold any power over her, but she wouldn't budge."

I shut my eyes, not wanting to listen anymore, but she kept on talking.

"I would've thought she'd put up a fight, but I guess her fathers influence over her outweighed yours by a long shot."

"No shit, Malibu."

"Don't worry Dunc, you'll pull through in time." Then she got up and dusted herself off and reached her hand out to me. I took it after a moment of hesitation, and got up using mostly my own strength so I wouldn't pull her down since she's so small, then I thought about something else that was bugging me.

"Hey Bridgette, who's the other blonde chick working here?"

"You mean Dakota?"

I shrugged. I didn't know who she was at all.

"Hmm, looks like a wannabe celebrity, and is really thin?"

"Yup." She hit the nail on the head.

"She's Chris's other assistant, why?"

"I guess she thinks I like her or something, cause she invited me to go swimming with her on her break, but I didn't even bother."

"Wow, you must've hit your head pretty hard, because you've been hanging out with Dakota ever since you got here Duncan. I'm surprised you let her do that to your hair." She pointed to my now frosted hair. "I mean, let her get Chris's stylist to do it, since we all know Dakota does nothing herself."

"If I've been hanging out with her, then why didn't Courtney say anything about it?"

"I think she's chosen to try and ignore it, although I know it does bother her. We figured you were just trying to fill the void Courtney left in you, because you've let Dakota change quite a bit about you and you've only known her for what, like three days now."

"Well, that shit stops now."

"Somehow I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, the Duncan I know doesn't change so easily." She said as she started walking away.

"Hey, Malibu."

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, thanks."

"No problem." She said sweetly as she continued walking away.

I thought about what Bridgette said about influence. Maybe if I had more influence over Courtney I'd have a chance at getting her back. I got up and started running to find Geoff, Cody, and Trent. I needed to go back again, but further than World Tour, I needed to go back to Action.

I finally found Trent sitting with Gwen under a tree. I guess he was on his break, or something.

"Trent, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said exhaustedly.

"Oh, alright man." Elvis said, as he was getting up.

"Hey, Duncan." Gwen said, to me.

"What's up Gwen." I greeted back.

"I'll be right back babe, me and Duncan here got some stuff to talk about." He told his goth girlfriend.

We walked a few yards away from her, so we could talk privately.

"Dude, isn't this awesome, I'm back with Gwen and you're back with Courtney. I've got to hand it to you Duncan, you did good." I gritted my teeth.

"Trent, I need to go back again."

"What? Why?!" He almost yelled at me.

"Because Courtney wants nothing to do with me, and now I'm a pussy who let a girl he just met frost his hair."

"No way dude, I'm happy with this change, you're just going to have to work through it, and fix it yourself."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him, which alerted Gwen.

"Dude shut up!" He yelled back. I gripped my fist, and without thinking I swung at him, but I barely missed, it must've spooked him though, because he fell to the floor with a deer in the headlights look.

"Duncan what the hell is your problem!?" Gwen ran over and helped Trent up off the floor as I started walking away.

"Duncan answer me!" She screamed. What a fucking harpy. I just kept walking, trying to figure out what to do.

"ATTENTION JUMPERS!"

Oh, that's just great.

"MEET ME AT THE TIME PANEL, TODAY IS YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" I groaned at the thought of having to deal with all this crap, and at the same time doing a fucking challenge.

I walked into the time panel cabin without even looking at anybody. I was tired, frustrated, irritated, but most of all I was fucking pissed off. I'm pretty sure Geoff knew something was wrong with me, since he mouthed "you alright?" to me, and I think Chris saw him.

"Duncan!" Chris said with his famous shit eating grin.

"Fuck."

"You get to choose what time we go back to for today's challenge. Your choices are..."

"Roswell 1947"

"The fall of Saigon 1975"

"and last but not least... Woodstock 1969"

"I think it's obvious which one I'm gonna pick." I said to Chris. "If I get to see Hendrix play live, I can die happy."

"Figures" Courtney said, with disgust.

"Oh you wanna make something of it princess?" I smirked and she sent a glare my way.

"Maybe you'll actually die on this challenge." She said as her glare turned into a smirk of her own.

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"Oh I'm sorry did you not here me? I said BITCH!" She was about to say something else, but Heather pulled her away before she could.

Chris cleared his throat, trying to get our attention. "Okay since I'm feeling especially dastardly today, each team will form two member sub teams."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He replied.

"Now let's see, Sierra and Sam. Mike and Zoey. Then, Gwen and Lindsay." Chris said, as he handed them their time belts, or whatever they're called.

"Umm Chris, you forgot about me." Some really scrawny kid said quietly.

"Oh Cameron, forgot you were here buddy. Umm well I guess we will be having one three member subteam on each side. Cameron you'll be with Gwen and Lindsay."

"Now time for The Jumping Past to split. Alejandro and Lightning. Heather, Scott, and Jo..."

**Son. Of. A. Bitch.**

"... And Courtney and Duncan."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. He just smiled and gave me a belt. He was probably getting back at me for the interruption.

"Okay Jumpers, the objective of this challenge is to steal Hendrix's third backup guitar."

"Why that guitar?" Princess Bitchness asked.

"Because apparently it was damaged by a roadie during Hendrix's set, and was promptly misplaced."

"So you mean stolen? I guess we know who will excel in this challenge." She said eyeing me.

"Pretty much. Anyway each sub team will be dropped into different areas of the festival. You will all be an equal distance from your objective. You must steal the objective before it goes missing, or else you all fail the challenge and everyone will be up for elimination."

Chris motioned for us to get onto the time panel, and we all complied.

"So, are you Mexican or something?" I heard Lighting say to Alejandro.

"No my friend, I am from Spain, therefore I am Spanish, although there is someone of Mexican descent here." He said to the dumb jock.

"Yeah, and her name is Princess." I said back to them. Courtney didn't take this to lightly, since she stomped on my foot. I yelped in pain, but all that could be heard was the roar of the time panel.

We were all in the giant white room, almost everyone looked like they were going to be sick, I guess I was getting used to time travel already, but I did notice something odd about Gwen, she didn't seem sick, she was just kinda looking around at the white room, while everyone was moaning on the floor.

As I expected the world suddenly caught up with us, but as I looked around the Teams had disappeared. It was just me and Courtney, who at the moment was throwing up on the floor.

"That was so gross!" She said.

"Remind you of the better days princess?"

"Please. Like I would want to remember any day with you."

"Okay Courtney what the hell is your problem. You've been bitchy since we talked in the cabin. Tell me what's wrong." I half yelled at her although I could barely hear myself over the crowd behind us, I looked around, and all I could see were hippies everywhere. This definitely wasn't my scene, but if Hendrix was here, then I was going to try and enjoy it.

"I can't stand being around you anymore." Courtney said loudly, which surprised the hell out of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Duncan, I can't be around you anymore, but this damn show just keeps pushing us back together!"

"Courtney, I still don't understand this whole law school shit, but right now I don't care." I lied, as I turned away looking for the stage, so we could get to the backstage entrance. I didn't dare look at Courtney, I could feel her sad eyes on the back my head.

"D-Duncan I'm sor-"

"Save it. We've got a challenge to complete." I said as I pointed out a familiar purple head running through the crowd.

"Is that Sierra?" Courtney asked.

"I think so. Let's go." I started running towards Sierra, hopefully I'd be able to find the stage, if I followed her.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney yell. I turned around, but she was no where in sight.

"Oh, this is just perfect." I said, as I started weaving through the crowds, trying to find her.

"Whoa man, where's the fire?" Some random hippy said to me.

"Can it hippy. Get out of my face."

"Hey man what's with all the anger bro. Your hair totally looks like it's glowing dude." I figured this guy was higher than a fucking kite, and I was proven right when he took out a joint from his pocket and lit it, so I tried to jog past him, but he grabbed my arm and blew a bunch of smoke into my face.

I had smoked weed... A lot when I was younger and I had built up quite a tolerance, but I hadn't touched the stuff since the first time I came to the island, and it pissed me off that this guy just blew a crap load of smoke my way.

"What the hell you hippy fuck!?" I yelled as I pulled my arm back and threw it into his jaw. He was out cold on the ground, and people started gathering and were either yelling, or throwing stuff at me.

**Crap. A festival of peace, and I'm here punching some hippy.**

I quickly ran through the crowd, grabbing some dudes' hat on the way to cover up my hair. Once I was out of the sight of the crowd, I took my shirt off and flipped it inside out, to hide the skull.

"Courtney! Courtney!" I yelled.

"Hey sexy..." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Courtney, yet something was off about it, I turned and looked at her. She had the stupidest look on her face, and her eyes were lazily open and a little blood shot.

**She looks like she just smoked a jo-**

I cut my thoughts off when I realized Courtney was high. COURTNEY RAMIREZ WAS HIGH!

**I can't believe it, this is like seeing a Lamborghini with wings being flown by a pig, with Joe Biden and the pink panther as passengers. **

I started to think I was a little high after that thought.

"Courtney are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be Dunky?"

"Cause you aren't acting like yourself. Did you take anything?"

"Ummmmmmmm, nope. Oh, but these people kept on smoking these weird cigarettes, and blowing it into my face." She said and then she started dancing stupidly. I guess she didn't notice they weren't normal cigarettes, until it was too late.

"C'mon we've gotta try, and finish this challenge." I grabbed her wrist, so I wouldn't lose her again, and started walking.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep hanging out with that blonde skank?" She said, using some slang, which really doesn't suit her.

"What does it matter? Besides you're the one who doesn't love me remember."

"Duncan." She stopped moving, forcing me to stop with her.

"What Courtney? Did your high finally wear off?"

"I will always love you." She said looking completely serious.

"There's only one problem with that." I told her.

"What?"

"You've already made your choice."

She started tearing up after that.

"I wish I could be strong like you, but I can't Duncan! I care about you so much, but I can't be with you! I have to look out for my future! Please don't be mad at me! I need you to understand why I've made this choice!" She yelled with tears coming down her face. Courtney always tried to keep herself from crying, but now it seems like she's just letting the tears flow all the damn time.

I tried to say something but suddenly a big flash of light came around us, and just like that we were back at the camp.

I got up off the floor before everyone else, and looked for Courtney. When I found her I lifted her up off the ground, but then she pushed me, and ran out of the cabin still crying.

"The winners of the challenge are Sam and Sierra! The Flipping Future win! I have decided that because the Sam, and Sierra subteam won for their whole team, they will both receive a Chris idol, good for one free pass from elimination."

"Awesome!" Sam, and Sierra yelled at the same time.

I ran out of the cabin as soon as I could get away. I needed some time to think. I wanted to find Courtney, but at the same time I wanted to stay far away from her. Just knowing that in clear conscience she chose her parents' stupid life they forced onto her over me really made me feel like shit, after everything I've done for her. I felt sadness come over, but then get washed away by anger.

After an hour of switching between sulking, and anger, I decided to head to the campfire pit for the elimination ceremony. I saw Courtney sitting in the front, so I stood as far back, as I could get while still being able to see the ceremony, then Chef, and Chris got there and it was time for the first elimination.

"Alright Jumpers, let's get this elimination ceremony started. Each Jumper who receives a mini clock will be safe from elimination." Chris said, as he pulled out a small clock. "The Jumper who is eliminated will be thrown through the time panel, and will hopefully be sent home." Chris let out his annoying laugh when he said that, but I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on Courtney, who kept trying to look back at me, without anyone noticing.

"Isn't that just a wrist watch without straps?" Scott asked, but Chris simply ignored his question, and continued with the ceremony.

"Lightning."

.

.

.

"Alejandro."

.

.

.

"Heather."

.

.

.

"Jo."

.

.

.

"Scott."

"Duncan and Courtney, this is the final mini clock. You both did very poorly in the challenge, you weren't even halfway to the stage, but sadly only one of you can be eliminated..." Chris paused for dramatic effect as usual. Courtney looked at me with sad eyes.

It hit me.

I was going to be eliminated, and she's the cause of it.

"...Courtney."

"Oh fuck this." I said as I started walking away. Chef tried to grab me, but I threw swift kick to his kiwis, then he was on the floor, pussy move I know, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there, so I could figure out my next move. I found myself walking through the woods thinking about how I'm going to jump again, back to Action, but with Trent being a total bitch, I was royally screwed.

"Duncan?" Just who I was hoping to see.

"Hey Geoff." I said to the party boy.

"Dude, I've gotta take you back, Chris and Chef are peeved that you took off man."

"Alright man I'll go, I just need a favor bro."

"What you need?" I explained what I needed, and after a little begging, which seriously made me hate my soft side again, he gave in.

"Alright, I got you Dunc."

"Thanks bro."

From out of nowhere I heard Cody's voice. "Geoff, you there?" Cody's voice sounded muffled, but where the hell was it coming from. I looked at Geoff as he was trying to pull something out of his pocket, and I could hear Cody's voice getting clear.

"Roger bro." Geoff said holding up a walkie talkie he pulled out of his pocket.

"Get Cody in on this." I whispered to him, and he gave me a thumbs up, and then pointed behind me as he walked off to talk with Cody.

"Duncan?" That all too familiar voice called out to me, a voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"There you are." She found me, but as soon as I saw her, I started walking away.

"Duncan, stop." I ignored her, and just kept walking. She ran up and stood in front of me, and started pushing her hands against my chest, trying to keep me from moving. I stopped, but only to glare at her.

"Get out of my way Courtney." I said with no emotion.

"Duncan, just hear me out please?"

"No."

"Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Why can't you just stand up for yourself?" She knew what I meant by that, and knew I wasn't fucking around anymore.

"Please Duncan?"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to hear what I have to say." I waited a while before I said anything, and I just stared at her, she knew I was reading her, because she started blushing.

"Fine."

"Duncan, you know I will always care about you, and you will always have a place in my heart but I-I..." She stuttered.

"Spit it out Courtney."

"I can't act on those feelings anymore. I'm the reason you were eliminated, I convinced everyone to vote you off, but I only did it because I just can't stand being around you, if you're not mine. So I'm sorry, f-for everything."

"Courtney."

"Duncan?"

"You don't need to apologize to me."

"But I-"

"I'm not finished yet. You don't need to apologize to me, because you can't Court. You just can't, I've done so much, and you're just throwing it all away." I could feel a tear start to come up, I think she saw it. She cupped my cheek with her hand, and rubbed it with her thumb.

I didn't push her hand away, I should've but I didn't. She had to know that she hurt me, but I couldn't do it. I guess it's because, if my plan goes the way it should, it wouldn't matter what I did to her because she wouldn't remember anyway. But I couldn't have her mad at me, even if she wouldn't remember.

Because I would remember.

"Courtney, I forgive you."

"What? But you just said-" I cut her off by putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I forgive you Courtney." She didn't say anything she only smiled and hugged me. I pulled her off after a moment, because Geoff was on his way back.

"No matter what happens, you will always have a place right here." I whispered to her, as I pointed to where my heart should be.

"Goodbye Princess."

"Goodbye Ogre." She whispered back. I half smiled and then made my way over to Geoff, who was looking pretty damn confused at that moment.

"Is Cody in?" I said to him, as we walked back to the cabin.

"Yeah. What was up with Courtney back there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She has this crazy huge smile dude." I looked back to see her smile for myself, and just like Geoff said it was huge, but she was rubbing her arm too. I smiled remembering the tattoos we had gotten together.

**That's what she's rubbing.**

I started walking backwards and waved at her, and she waved back, still smiling like an idiot. Then I bumped into something, or rather someone. This someone was particularly huge and built like a brick wall.

"Ready to leave... MAGGOT!" It was Chef.

"Uh oh." I said, and I admit I was tiny bit afraid of his current disposition. I turned to look at him, but before I knew it, I was tied up by the legs like a bull, and being dragged on the dirt by Hatchet, while Geoff just silently walked behind.

We finally reached the cabin, after Chef decided to take a few detours through almost half the fucking island. Once we got inside, Cody was already messing with the machine.

**Hopefully we'd be able to pull this off, without this douchebag noticing.**

"Uh Chef." Geoff said to the giant douchebag.

"What is it maggot!?" The douchebag snapped at him.

"We've got a situation in the kitchen. Apparently there are some raccoons who snuck in there and are eating all the food."

"WHAT!?" He screamed, and he ran out of the cabin. Geoff smirked, and I realized the raccoon thing was his, and Cody's doing.

"Dude, what happens when he comes back, cause they're aren't any raccoons?" I asked the party boy.

"Oh, there are raccoons in the kitchen alright." I gave him a confused look, and Cody walked over to us.

"Chris has a bunch of animals caged up outside the Employee Quarters, I think he wanted to use them for a challenge, so I took a couple of cages to the kitchen, and let them loose." Cody said with a triumphant grin. I gave him a thumbs up and he handed me a time belt.

"Alright, so I'm gonna set this thing to before you voted Courtney off on Action. Try to get it right this time." Cody said, as he turned on the time panel.

"You sound just like Courtney." I told him, and he laughed.

Suddenly we heard someone running, and the door burst open. Chef was back. I quickly put the belt on, and hid it under my shirt.

"Alright maggot, let's send you home." Chef said as he grabbed me by the shoulder, and dragged me to the edge of the time panel.

"Now don't move." He told me. I could sense he was up to something. In an instant, he kicked me square in the nuts. His foot hit so hard, that I was knocked into the blue light of the time panel. It wasn't part of the plan, but he was so busy trying to hurt me, that he didn't notice that Cody had set a different date.

**Idiot.** I thought to myself as I walked through the white room, waiting for time to catch up with me.

When it finally caught up I had my thumb on the button to vote for Courtney. I looked over to her, and she raised her eyebrow at me, and motioned with her hands, telling me to hurry up. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

**Fuck it. **Then pushed the button for Beth.

"Alright campers, the one who will be riding the Lame-O-Sine home tonight is..." Chris trailed off, and waited for dramatic effect.

"Beth." He finally said.

"What?" Beth asked surprised, and she gave us both dirty looks as Chef dragged her away.

"Hmm... Owen?" Chris called out to the big guy.

"Yeah?" Owen asked back:

"Get Out." Chris said happily.

"Whoa. What do you mean?" Owen asked, as Chef took him away as well.

"Alright, Courtney and Duncan. You two are our finalists. Make sure you get a good nights sleep, you're gonna need it." He laughed, as he walked away.

"So..." Courtney said.

"So?..." I said back to her.

"Umm, I just wanted to say good luck tommo-" I cut her off with a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I broke the kiss, and rested my head against hers. "I'm gonna let you win." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Because, I love you Courtney."

"D-Duncan... I love you too, but why are you going to let me win?"

"Because, I don't care about the money anymore, all I care about is you Princess."

"But, I thought you liked a challenge?"

"I do, I know you do too, and there is no greater challenge than spending the rest of our lives together."

"What are you saying Duncan?"

"Not saying. Asking."

"Well then, what exactly are you asking?"

I got down on a knee.

"Princess, will you marry me?" She started tearing up, so I got up, and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes." I heard her say quietly.

"What was that?" I acted like I didn't hear her.

"Yes I'll marry you!" She yelled, and then she kissed me. "But why? After the way I've treated you these past few weeks, and then you ask me to marry you." She said as she looked up at me.

"There are a few conditions though."

"Umm, like what?"

"Well, it's really only two conditions."

"Okay. So what are they?"

"Number one. Don't try to change everything about me, a few things is okay, but not everything."

"Okay. And number two?"

"Let me change some things about you. If you do, it'll make us both happy."

"Okay fiancé." She giggled, as she said that.

"Alright... Future wifey." I smirked.

"Yup." She said back, and stuck her tongue at me playfully.

We walked back to the trailers, hand in hand, and she had a big smile on her face.

"So I guess, once we're off the show we can start planning the wedding?" She asked, still smiling.

"Whatever you want babe." I said, and smiled back.

"But I think we should finish high school first."

"Sure Princess. I know how much school means to you, so I'm not gonna get in the way of that." She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

I walked her up to her trailer, and she turned around and gave me the best kiss I've ever had. I guess it's because everything just felt so right, but things usually felt this way when Courtney, and I weren't fighting, it always felt like bliss.

We let go of each other, and she walked into her trailer, but turned, and blew a kiss to me before closing the door. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy with Courtney. It's probably because I had never been this happy with her before. It was a new happiness that I had never felt at all before. It's probably because now my life was set. Courtney was going to be my wife, and I was going to be her husband.

I reached my trailer, but I didn't even bother to go in. I just lifted my shirt and pushed the green button under the latch on the belt, and just like that I was back at the camp again.

**Hopefully that'll be the last time I go back.**


	5. Chapter Five: Uhh RAWR!

**A:N Wooo! First two chapters of my New Monster Hunter story are almost done, first one is just a little backstory, that's why I'm posting them together. Also in other news, Criminal Crisis. What do you think of it? Also in other other news, thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews.**

**Jade's One of a Kind**

**Badass Courtney**

**johannapadilla5**

**and several guests**

**I do not own TD. It remains the property of its respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Uhh RAWR!

Geoff, and Cody both looked at me with wide eyes as I got off the panel.

"Is my hair different again?"

"It's not bad at all dude, it's just surprising." Geoff told me, so I looked into the computer screen and now my hair was a full mohawk, about eight inches high and still bright green . I admired my hair for a moment, but a voice that called my name immediately grabbed my attention.

"Duncan?" It was princess, my princess, my wife.

"In here babe." I called back to her.

She walked in, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Her hair was grown down past her shoulders, and she had bright blonde highlights in streaks, she was wearing the sexiest black shirt that showed off part of her stomach, and she had on a pair of bright green skinny jeans along with matching Vans sneakers.

"Holy Crap." Is all I could say at the moment. She looked amazing, and all I wanted to do was kiss her, but she beat me to it. The kiss felt just like our first kiss back on season one, and I felt my body stiffen.

"Are you okay Ogre?" She said with concern... Concern for me.

** I guess that's her pet name for me**

"Yeah, I'm fine babe." I said happily.

"Look what I found!" she said excitedly. She pulled out my dog collar from her back pocket, but then dropped it.

"Whoops." She said as she bent down to pick it up, exposing part of her lower back. I looked down and I almost died. On her lower back was my name tattooed with a tribal around it and roses at the end of each line.

"A tramp stamp?" I spoke without thinking and she looked up at me with a seductive smile.

"Hmm, I think someone wants some attention?" She said seductively as she pulled her shirt down a little showing a tattoo of the word "Criminal" on the top of her left tit, I almost popped my seam at the sight, and I think she noticed since she gave my "friend" a little flick with her finger.

**Did she seriously just do that right here? I think I'm going to really like this Courtney.**

"You got anymore ink, I should know about babe? What happened to the heart?"I had noticed she didn't have it on her arm anymore, and neither did I.

"The heart? Duncan you're the one who convinced me to get these instead of that lame ass heart when you got yours. "

**Mine?**

"Are you sure you're okay?" She said as she opened the clasp to my dog collar, it looked a bit different though, and I realized why as she brought it up to my face.

"I told you I didn't lose it, Ogre. It was in my suitcase this whole time." She said, and then she clasped it around her neck. There were no spikes, only two studs on each side of the collar, but in the center there was a fucking diamond.

"So did I get that for you?"

"Okay Duncan you're really starting to freak me out. Of course you got me this, how else would you have proposed? I don't think a ring really would have been your style."

**Okay, now I'm seriously happy. But that means we aren't married yet.**

I frowned at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh nothing."

"So babe, wanna tell me what you're doing in here?" She said with another seductive smile.

"Oh I'm just hanging out here, with the boys." She looked over my shoulder and saw Geoff, and Cody. I guess she didn't notice them earlier.

"Crap! They didn't see me did they?" She whispered.

"I don't know, let me ask."

"Duncan n-"

"Did either of you see Courtney almost expose herself?" Judging by Cody's face, he had. I tried to turn back to Courtney, but somehow I ended up on the floor with a really sharp pain on the right side of my face.

She had punched me... Hard, and I felt myself going in, and out of consciousness.

"Duncan you stupid mothe- believe you would do th- I fucking hate- hope you die-" I couldn't tell what she was saying anymore, I just kept going in and out of consciousness, then I finally blacked out.

"Duncan wake up baby please." I finally woke up, looking into Courtney's eyes, I didn't see it earlier but there's something different about them, I don't know what, but they're a little different that's for sure.

"Oh my god! Baby I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you, I promise I'll never do it again, I just forgot to take my medication and I'm so sorry."

**What Medication?**

"Medicat-" She cut me off when she pushed her lips against mine, then she straddled me and started taking off her shirt. One thing led to another, a few times actually, and I completely forgot about the medication thing.

Once Courtney's "apology" was done, she fell asleep in my arms for a few minutes. It's a good thing these new cabins had separate rooms or else everyone probably would've seen us.

She looked so peaceful as she laid there asleep, and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. She stirred, and woke up once my lips touched her skin, and she gave me the strangest look.

"Ogre, can you get me my medication?" Crap. I had forgotten about that when I got wrapped up in her embrace. I got out of the bed, pulled my boxers on, and went over to the desk in her room and picked up two bottles.

"What are these for?"

"I know they're different. My doctor changed my meds again."

"Why?"

"She said that the combination I was taking wasn't helping me at all. So she switched my anti depressants to anti anxiety and gave me a new prescription for my BPD."

"BPD?"

"BiPolar Disorder babe. Now I know something is wrong with you, if you can't even remember that."

"Uhh, sorry babe I think I hit my head, or something, cause I'm having trouble remembering some stuff."

"My poor ogre." She said, and got out of the bed, and pulled on a bra and panties, then walked over to me.

"I probably only made it worse?" She asked me resting her body against me.

"Ehh. I can deal babe."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her ass.

"Oh. Someone's a little touchy." She said, with a seductive smile.

"Well someone was a little touchy about ten minutes ago." I said with a smirk.

She smirked back. I cringed, and mentally prepared myself for pain.

"Because you totally didn't enjoy all of this." She said sarcastically, as she released my neck and put her hands on top of mine and squeezed, which made them squeeze her ass.

"I did, and I hope to enjoy it for the rest of my life." I smiled and she did too.

She took her meds with some water and put a robe around herself. "Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll be waiting."

"You can join me if you like." She gave me another seductive smile, as she walked out of the room.

Realizing what she said I quickly got up and almost ran out of the room in my boxers, but I stopped when I noticed the tattoo on my arm. It was a half sleeve that stretched onto about half of my back and chest, with the same tribal style as Courtney's, but with skulls instead of roses at the ends, and in the center of my shoulder was Courtney's name. I looked in the mirror attached to the desk to admire the tat, when I noticed the medication bottles.

**"This must be my fault.**

I was very confused by Courtney's medical issues. I felt like I may have caused them, since before I went back to Action she didn't have them. While looking at the bottles I noticed something purple sticking out from under the desk, so I pulled it out. It was a journal, Courtney's journal. I flipped open the journal, and started reading. I was hoping to find some answers as to why Courtney, had these conditions, but all I found were entries about going back to school, and a college acceptance letter folded up. There were no dates, so I figured they were old.

**Why would she have this here?**

"Duncan. Are you coming?" I didn't even realize she was waiting for me. I decided I'd figure this meds issue out later, because I'm gonna take a shower with my hot fiancé.

After Courtney, and I got out of the shower, although there wasn't really much of a shower, we walked back to our separate rooms to get dressed.

I didn't know what I had for clothes though, so I pretty much just grabbed whatever was in the drawers in my room, since the clothes were probably mine anyway. I walked out of my room, wearing some black jeans, green converse, and a shirt of a band called Steadfast, I don't know who they were, but I guess I liked them since I actually bought their shirt. I contemplated leaving my hair down, but I decided to put it up after realizing I looked kinda like an emo kid.

I walked back to Courtney's room, and she made my jaw drop again. She was wearing some red short shorts, with matching sandals, and a shirt that looked like it belonged on a guy, but had been cut, tied, and sewn to fit a woman, but the center of the shirt made my eyes widen. It was my skull shirt.

"Do you like it?" She asked with an expectant smile.

"Uhh? Yeah?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't like it. Why not?"

"No. I do like it babe."

She started crying, which really freaked me out, because this was not normal crying, this was fucking hysterical bat shit insane crying.

"I- I just th-thought you'd like it." She said between her crying. " I w-wanted to fix it for y-you, b-but I thought y-you'd like this in-instead."

"Courtney, baby please calm down, I like it a lot, it looks amazing on you." It was the truth, it looked liked she cut part of the sides out, and tied them into knots leaving holes that exposed a bit of skin between each knot, and it hugged her body so well.

"Does it really?" She asked with some tears still coming down her face.

"Yes princess, it does. What happened to it though?"

"Remember, at the Woodstock challenge? You ran on to the stage to getaway from security, and then you fell off because Jimi accidentally bumped in to you."

"Uhh no."

"Then he jumped off the stage to help you?"

"Still not ringing a bell babe."

"When he helped you up, your shirt tore because it was caught on the guardrail?"

"Uhh yeah, it's starting to come back now, keep going."

"And then he gave you one of his guitars, because he felt bad about causing you to fall."

**Wow. I met Jimi himself and I didn't even know it.**

"So we won the challenge?" I asked.

"Duh." She said simply. "We also got the Chris idols."

"Sweet."

"So what now?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Duncan, we've already had sex twice today, and it's barely 2, the last thing I wanna do is make out."

"ATTENTION JUMPERS! REPORT TO THE TIME PANEL. YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Well lets go, Ogre."

"Lead the way, Princess."

"Oh, you're being a gentleman, I guess that means you just wanna stare at my ass." She said with a smirk.

"Well you do have a wonderfully juicy ass babe."

"Well it does get a good workout, since you're so umm... Well endowed."

"Smart dirty talk, Ogre like."

"Of course you do, now c'mon we've gotta get to the time panel."

We walked out of the cabin with my arm around her waist. I still had some worrying thoughts about the medication, but I just put it off again.

When we got to the Time Panel cabin, we were greeted by some unwelcome news.

"This is bullshit Chris!" I yelled with anger.

"C'mon dude calm down, I haven't even explained yet." He said.

"Yeah, but you're being pretty damn unfair about this." Courtney spoke up.

"Look, some of the other jumpers keep complaining, mostly Cameron, and Mike, about how you two are all over each other like bunnies in heat, so Duncan you are now on the Flipping Future. Gwen you're now on the Jumping Past."

"Oh joy." Gwen said with obvious sarcasm.

"If the both of you can show that you've calmed your hormones down a bit, I'll switch you back, but until then get used to your new teammates. I'll be right back." He said as he walked over to the computer screen the interns were looking at worriedly.

I turned to look at the douchebags in the room.

"Who the hell are Cameron, and Mike!?" I yelled.

"Umm, I'm Cameron." The little quiet dweeb said.

"Oh really." I said as I walked over, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up about a foot at least. Truthfully though I had forgotten who he was.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Some tan dude with spiky hair yelled and got in my face."I'm the one who complained, he only backed me up."

**This must be Mike.**

I gave him a pissed off look and he gulped. "Are you sure about that?" I asked still looking at him with my pissed off glare.

"Yeah" He said, and then he pulled Cameron out of my hand, and pushed me.

"Don't touch me dude." I said.

"What are gonna do? Hit me?" He asked bravely, and pushed me again.

"Probably." I said, as I clenched my fist.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?"

"Oh, so now your backing down?" I said as I pushed him to the floor, and prepared to wail on him, but the look of fear in his eyes, made me hesitate.

**The hell is wrong with me?**

"What was that for!?" Some red head yelled, as she kneeled down to Mike.

"I hate it when people touch me without permission. It's annoying." I told the red head.

"You didn't have to push him, you psycho." She said back.

"What did you say, you little red headed bitch?" Uh oh. That was Courtney, and her talking like that to someone, other than me usually meant bad things were coming.

"I called your freaky man a psycho, because he totally is one." The red head snapped at Courtney.

"Take it back!" Courtney screamed as she started walking towards the red head gripping her fists.

"Zoey, she's going to kill you. Just take it back. That's the same girl that beat up some guy with a light post." Mike said to the red head, and her eyes went wide.

Noticing his plea to Zoey, I ran up to Courtney, wrapping my arm around her waist from behind, and holding her back.

I whispered in Courtney's ear. "Babe, I don't need to make any enemies while I'm on this team, I'll probably need to do damage control because of that one little altercation so please don't kill the red head, even though she totally deserves it." She looked back at me. and gave me a comforting smile.

"She's lucky I just took my medication."

I let Courtney go and walked over to Mike and tried to help him up. I put my hand out to him, he gave me a questioning look, but took it after a minute, and I pulled him up off the floor.

"Sorry about that. Name's Duncan." I said formally introducing myself and he shook my hand. "Mike." He said with a smile. For a dude I almost beat up, he seemed to be pretty happy at the moment.

"This is our team. You already know me and Cameron, and this is Zoey, my girlfriend." He said, as he smiled at her and she smiled back, but once he turned around, she sent me a glare.

"And these guys are Sierra, Sam, and Lindsay." Mike said, as Lindsay came over, and gave me a hug. "Hi Dustin, it's so nice to see you again." Lindsay said as her usual bubbly self. I didn't even bother with correcting her knowing it wouldn't do any good as always.

"You two know each other?" Red head bitch asked, with a scowl on her face.

"Me, Courtney, Lindsay, Heather, and Gwen all go way back to season one. Although I do know Alejandro and Sierra as well." I said, as Sierra rolled her eyes, and waved at me.

"Oh." Mike, Cameron, and Zoey said in unison.

"Yeah. Oh! Remember the time you had to ride the bike I built in that one challenge?" Lindsay said.

"The pony on the front was so off putting at first, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that was the best bike I've ever ridden."

"I know right!" She said, and then squealed.

I looked behind me, and saw Courtney looking kinda pissed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uhh, I'll be right back dude." I said to Mike.

"Cool." He replied.

I walked over to Courtney and put my arms around her waist, but she didn't budge.

"Babe."

"What?"

"I love you." I said with a small smile , and she practically melted in my arms.

"I love you more." She said as she stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Princess, I know you."

"It's just you being on the same team as Lindsay reminds me of the time she took you to see a movie with her reward." She said with a huff.

"I don't recall us being together back then babe." She scoffed, and I continued. "But it doesn't matter now, since we're not only together, we're engaged Princess."

"If I find out you touched that blonde girl in any flirtatious way, I will stop taking my meds."

"Don't worry babe, I love you, and nothing's going to happen between me, and Lindsay."

"Okay." And then she kissed me again. I think Lindsay heard us talking, and walked over to us.

"Hi Caroline!" The blonde said, as she hugged Courtney.

"Hi Lindsay, it's nice to see you." Courtney said, not bothering to correct the blonde either.

"I heard what you were talking about, and you don't have to worry, Dustin is with you and I still have my Skyler." She thought about something for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to him in a few weeks, or months I'm not sure, he was supposed to be working here, but I haven't seen him at all."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" We all looked over towards the source of the swear. It was Chris, who at the moment was glaring at Geoff, Trent, and Cody, as the three of them were pointing at each other randomly with worried looks on their faces.

"Alright let's get this challenge over with!" Chris yelled, as he walked back over to us.

**What's his problem?**

"Today no one will be picking the challenge! You will all be going back to the Jurassic era, full of dinosaurs and lots of other things that could eat you whole." He looked at me with a wicked grin when he said that. I could feel a lump in my throat building up.

Mike walked up to me, and patted me on the back. I guess he noticed Chris making that creepy face.

"Don't worry dude, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Mike said, assuring me.

"I've survived three seasons of Chris's shit, so I think I'll be alright. Thanks though." I acted tough, even though I was a little afraid of what Chris had in store.

"No problem." He said back.

"Alright! Let's go you bunch of ingrates!" Chris shouted at everyone, before piling us all on to the time panel.

I bumped in to Zoey, who scowled at me. "Watch where you're going, psycho." She told me with annoyance in her voice. I didn't say anything, I merely pointed at Courtney who was cracking her knuckles behind me, almost like I was warning the ginger. Zoey went wide eyed, and backed up a bit.

"C'mon you three stop with this fighting. Zoey chill out." Mike said to us. "Duncan call off Courtney please."

"Alright. Hey babe come here."

Courtney wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, and buried her head into my back.

"Yes, Duncan?"

I looked back at her.

"Can you leave the little girl be? Just for today. Please?"

"Fine." She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright morons, let me explain the rules for today's challenge!" Chris shouted. " You will be hunting for Dino eggs in a large expanse of land, that should be ancient Africa. The eggs you will be searching for, are not normal eggs, they're props our interns have placed throughout the area. When you find one for each member of your team, simply push the green button. The team that gets their eggs back here first wins the challenge." Chris said angrily. He didn't smile a single time while he explained.

As the time panel roared to life, everyone got ready for the woozy fit that comes with time travel when you're not used to it.

Everyone except for me, and Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." I called to her.

"What's up?"

"Any reason you're aren't hitting the the floor, like everyone else hear?

"I could say the same about you. I don't know I guess I'm not affected by the whole wooziness thing."

"It's probably because of your freaky gothic powers." I jokingly taunted her.

"Oh haha, next time you're in prison, don't call me to bail you out." She responded, and smiled. This was how I liked Gwen, like she was my best friend or something. Sometimes I can't believe I actually tried a relationship with her.

After a moment in the white room, time came rushing quickly. The expanse of land looked gigantic from the side of a large hill we were on, and I could see Courtney, and her team a couple hundred yards away. I wondered how we'd even be able to find any eggs in all of this.

I started hunting for eggs with my new team, while I got to know them better. A little weird for me to want to do that, but I guess I'm just full of surprises.

"So you were kinda like the outcast at your school?" I asked Zoey who Mike had somehow convinced to speak to me, while the rest of the team scouted for eggs up ahead.

"Yeah. But I think it's because everyone in my town is the same. Just jerks who drive around in their brand new cars all day after school. Though I kinda wish I could be like that." I could tell this girl didn't have many friends before her first time on the show, and she still didn't have to many after it was over."I guess I just wish I could be like all the other girls, so carefree, pretty, and popular. I've never even been to a party before."

That last part was what did it for me. I decided I was going to help this girl out, me apparently being a decent human being now, well sort of, but hey at least I'm changing, if this was three years ago, I probably would've gotten her to cheat on Mike by now, but I'm not and it's actually really comforting to know that I kinda care about people now.

"My buddy Geoff throws some wicked parties. Once we're done with the show, I'm taking you, Mike, and Cameron to one. Just think of it like an apology for earlier."

She giggled at my statement. "What about Sierra, Lindsay, and Sam?" She asked still giggling a bit.

"Lindsay's always there because... Well just look at her, and Sierra is always there because that intern Cody is. Sam doesn't look like the party type or am I just reading him wrong?"

She giggled again. This feels good, like talking with a younger sister. "No You're right." She responded. "He's more the gaming type."

"Well shit, Geoff's got pretty much every video game system imaginable. So I guess Sam would have a blast regardless." This time she laughed.

She stopped laughing to speak. "Sam would be the only one not drinking, because he wanted to beat the final boss in a game." She laughed again, and I joined her.

"We can put a hot girl with him, and see how long it takes for him to get distracted." We both started laughing again.

"Actually, he's got a girlfriend, and she's very beautiful. Maybe you've seen her, she's one of Chris's assistants, her name's Dakota."

**Seriously!?**

"Whoa. I've gotta hand it to him then, that girl is smokin."

"Duncan, you have a girlfriend remember."

"Fiancé actually. What? I can't admire a guy for his ability to get a girl who is definitely out of his league. I'm just being truthful, because she is gorgeous, should I lie and say she's ugly?"

"No, I understand what you're sayi- Wait! Fiancé!?"

"Yup. Does that surprise you?"

"A little, but mostly because you and Courtney are so young." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're one to talk about being young."

"Oh, whatever." She smiled.

So how'd Sam get her?"

"Well, it's a little complicated. Back in the fourth season, he had a crush on her, and they helped each other a few times, but then Dakota got mutated and turned into the Dakotazoid, don't ask, anyway he told her she was still beautiful to him, and they've been together ever since." She finished with a smile.

"But uhh... Is that how she looks mutated?"

"Oh no, her dad is insanely rich, and he paid a lot of money to some Russian scientists to help her regress back into her normal form, although she can actually transform into the Dakotazoid when's she's angry, but it's not nearly as monstrous as it used to be."

"Remind me to never piss her off." Zoey laughed at that.

"Cam and Mike really didn't say anything bad about you and Courtney, just that they heard some loud moaning coming from your cabin." She blushed when she said that.

"Well that's Chris for you, creating drama where there is none."

"I'm sorry about calling you a psycho." She said nervously.

"It's cool, I kind of deserved it after all, but Mike seems to be holding up."

"Yeah. I just get so protective of him, because of his condition."

"Condition?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mike has MPD. Multiple personality disorder."

"Well I guess we're both in strange relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lonely hipster who's in a relationship with a guy who has multiple personalities. I'm a trouble making delinquent who's in a relationship with a formerly stuck up girl, with bipolar disorder."

"Courtney is Bipolar?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why she was mad at me earlier?"

"Nah. That's just Courtney." Zoey laughed again. It made me feel good to know that she wasn't angry with me. For some odd reason I felt like I could consider her a friend now, maybe even actually like a little sister.

"Hey Zoey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What about?"

"How do you deal with Mike's MPD?"

"Hmm, that's a good question, but I guess it's just if you care about someone, you'd take them no matter what their flaws are. Do you feel that way about Court-AHHH!" I looked over at Zoey, and she was on the floor.

"Zoey! Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine, just help me up." I grabbed her hand to pull her up, but she whined in pain when she started walking, and only took a few steps before she fell again.

"Lay back, let me look at your leg." I laid her down on her back, and examined her foot. She didn't break anything, but she wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

"You almost twisted your ankle." I told her.

"ZOEY!" Mike, and Cameron came screaming through some bushes.

"Mike!" She said as he wrapped his arm around her on the floor.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream." Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's just a little sprain, right Duncan? She asked giving me a look that said "please lie" I guess she didn't want him to worry.

"Uhh yeah, but she needs to stay off of it for now."

"Okay, as long as you're alright Zoey. Duncan do you mind watching her, while we go search with the others?"

"Not at all bro, she'll be in good hands." I told the Mike. He nodded, kissed Zoey's cheek, and then left with Cameron.

I got up from my spot by Zoey and looked around for what she might've tripped over, unless she tripped on nothing, but then that would be weird.

"Duncan?"

"Ah ha! Found it!" I yelled happily, as I pulled up what Zoey tripped on. It was one of the eggs we had to find.

"Is that an egg?"

"Yup. Chris likes to pull shit like this all the time."

"Awesome!" She cheered, while still holding her foot.

After a bit of silence I spoke up. "You know, I don't think you should want to be like those girls in your hometown."

"Why?"

"Because being popular is overrated."

She gave me a questioning look.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah trust me Red, unless you wanna end up like Heather, I'd say screw popularity."

Her face fell a bit, and I could see she was feeling a little self conscious. I felt obligated to make her feel better.

"Were you popular in school Duncan?" She asked.

"Ehh, I guess you could say I was, but I never really paid any mind. People always wanted to be like my best friend or something, and girls always swooned over me. There are those kinds of girls, and then there's Courtney." I sighed like a happy idiot.

"Let me guess, she wasn't too big on the swooning?"

"Yup. I first met her on TDI, and she rejected me at every turn during our first season but eventually she warmed up to me. I used to be an asshole, but since I've been with Courtney, I guess I've calmed down quite a bit."

"That's sweet."

"Back to what I was saying. Being carefree usually leads to pregnancy."

"Ha, that rhymed."

"And the whole pretty thing is something you don't need to worry about Zoey."

"Come again?"

"You're a very cute girl Zoey. I'm sure everyone here knows that."

She turned a little pink. "Duncan, stop you're making me blush."

"It's true, I'd say you're a nine or an eight at least. Let's see what Mike thinks. "Hey Mike!" I yelled out for Mike, and he popped his head in through a bush.

"What's up Duncan?" He asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"So Mike, I was just telling Zoey here, about how she doesn't need to look pretty like popular girls at her school, because she's already pretty, I gave her an eight at least. What do you think?" I winked at him, so as to tell him to play a long.

I think he got the message. "I don't know Duncan, it's a bit of an easy choice, she's not an eight that's for sure." I looked at Zoey, and she had the saddest face on. "She's a perfect TEN!" Mike yelled. Zoey's face lit up, and then blushed a deep red. She really cares about Mike's opinion of her. I figured it would make her feel better to hear something like that from him.

"Duncan, is that an egg?" Mike asked.

I had forgotten all about the egg I found. "Uhh yeah man, turns out it's what Zoey tripped over."

"Awesome!" Mike yelled.

"Uhh, Mike why are you yelling? We still need to find an egg for everyone else" Zoey asked him.

"Im yelling, because now we only need one more egg! "

"Badass dude!" I cheered.

"I'll see y'all in a bit." Mike said, as he walked back to where he came from.

Zoey, and I just sat watching clouds for about twenty minutes before we felt the ground shake a little.

At that moment we heard a loud roar in the distance, and the distinct sound of a tanned beauty screaming her head off, as she ran through the bushes.

"OH SHIT! Courtney!" I screamed, asI started running through the bushes to find her.

"Dunc-Ow!" We had run into each other, falling to floor with her on top of me. She looked stressed out, and had an egg under her arm. An egg with a different color.

"Princess! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine! Run!" She quickly pulled both of us up and took off, basically dragging me behind her.

"Duncan?" I forgot about Zoey.

"Who was that Duncan!?" Courtney yelled, as we kept running.

"Zoey!" I yelled back. "Courtney we've gotta go back!" I didn't even bother to let her protest, and I started pulling her back towards Zoey, as another loud roar echoed through.

After a bit more running, we finally found Zoey, who was hiding in a bush close to where I had left her.

"Duncan! What was that noise!?" Zoey screamed. "Where's Mike and the others!?"

"Zoey! We have to get out of here now!" I pulled her on to my back piggyback style, grabbed Courtney's hand, and took off like a bat out of hell.

The fact that we could've went back to our own time at any moment by pushing the button on the belt, or that we could've even waited till we got attacked by whatever it was that was chasing us, didn't even cross my mind, I just wanted to get Courtney and Zoey to safety.


	6. Chapter Six: The Last Jump

**AN: Here we go! Another Chapter of Criminal Crisis, and ****tomorrow another chapter of Monster Hunters.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Last Jump

I don't know how long we had been running, but I didn't stop, I even threw Courtney onto my shoulder once she started to slow down. She and Zoey were holding onto me for dear life, but I kept going, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and my feet just kept moving, whatever it was that was chasing us, had begun slowing down.

But then the worst happened.

I fell...

Off a small cliff that I didn't see until it was too late. Courtney and Zoey had basically launched off of me, and landed a few yards away in a bush, and weren't moving. I tried to crawl over to them, but I was frozen in place with fear. The roars kept getting closer, and I could feel the earth trembling. I figured falling off the cliff, would've gotten us away from the beast, but it didn't, it actually sounded closer now.

I gathered all of my willpower, and crawled over to the girls. I tried pushing the buttons on their belts, but they weren't doing anything, Zoey, and Courtney were still here. I could feel a tear start to come up, and I started thinking about my princess, how I couldn't save her, how I would probably lose her if I didn't figure something out, and then went to Zoey, about how I told Mike I'd take care of her, how I had only just met them, and gotten off on the wrong foot, but already thought of them as friends.

An idea came to my head as the shaking got worse, and the roars came closer. I pulled my belt off from around my waist, and I tied it around the both of them, I kissed Courtney on the cheek, and pushed the button...

Nothing happened. I could feel anger flush through my face. I wanted to kill Chris, the moment I got my hands on him. I tried pushing the button again, but it shocked me, that's when I realized the belts were probably damaged in the fall. Leave it to Chris to build a time belt with cheap parts.

I pushed the girls deeper into the bush, and got up using the last bit of my strength, I pulled out my pocket knife and lighter, and stood my ground, waiting for my impending doom.

I saw it coming into view, the thing that had been chasing us. It was a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex. I prepared myself for death, when I heard a yell.

I looked in the direction of the yell, and saw a spear fly right over my head, hitting the T-Rex in the leg. The dinosaur started to charge me, but was stopped by another spear, this time hitting it in the neck. The dinosaur roared in pain, while fleeing in the other direction. I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened, mostly because I was worn out. I dropped to the floor, and blacked out... Again!

* * *

"Duncan?" I could hear Zoey's voice calling me, but I couldn't move.

"Duncan. Please wake up baby." Now I could hear Courtney's voice calling to me, so I had to try and move now. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Courtney and Zoey looking over me with distress in their eyes, which quickly turned into happiness as I sat up. I looked around at our shelter, that was a cave.

"Duncan! You're awake!" Zoey said as she hugged me. She quickly let go, I'm guessing it's because Courtney was right there. "Sorry Courtney." The little red head apologized to my fiancé.

"It's okay Zoey. He's awake and that's what matters!" She said as she put her arms around my neck. She started crying and snuggled her head into my neck. "I was so worried about you! We all were!"

**Why did she say it like that?**

"Dude, it's good to see you awake." I looked over my shoulder to see a dude wearing no shirt, torn red track pants and a recognizable headband over shaggy hair.

"Tyler?"

"Yup."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Tyler saved us from the dinosaur Duncan." Zoey explained. "We woke up here, and he told us everything, he forced everyone to go back to our own time before he went to find us."

"So Mike and everyone else are alive?" She nodded, and a wave of relief fell over me.

"You were pretty brave dude, standing up to that Dino with a pocket knife and a lighter. You've got some brass balls bro." Tyler told me.

"So you're the one who threw those spears?"

"Yeah, I made them myself." He pointed over to a wall with several of the spears propped up against it.

"Wait a minute. I've got two questions. Why the hell was that giant bastard chasing you Courtney? And how long have you been here Tyler?" I felt bad for being demanding after a crazy ass experience like that, but I was not happy with the current situation either, because we were essentially stuck in the Jurassic era.

"Dude, chill out. Courtney accidentally took one of the T-Rex's eggs, and that pissed off the other three that live in the area, it's all good though, I put the egg back. I've been here for a few months I guess, ever since Chris sent me here to hide these fake eggs, like some kind of dinosaur Easter egg hunt." The former jock told me. "He shouldn't be doing this time jumping shit, the belts have a major flaw in their design, which shorts them out. I told him about it, before I got stuck here. A good amount of pressure can do it, and judging from your fall, yours probably isn't even working anymore, Courtney's and Zoey's are still powering on but the buttons on both are jammed, so I'll have to fix that."

"You sound like you know what your talking about." I said, amazed at the information the jock was giving me.

"Well, it gets boring here with no human contact, so I've just been hunting, carving spears, and messing with the belt I had. Even though I've only been here for a few months, it feels like it's been years.

"But when we fell off the cliff, wouldn't that have sent us back?"

"I would think so, but then again Chris is known for pulling some kind of scheme all the time. So how's Lindsay dude?" I was surprised at his question, because Lindsay was here during the challenge.

"Uhh, you didn't see her?"

"Nah, Sierra said she pushed her button a little while before I found them."

"Oh. Well she's good man, I think she misses you, and has been wondering where you've been."

"I can't believe Chris actually left me here, that asshole!" He said with anger. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" He questioned.

"You were really surprised that Chris left you here? He probably did it so you wouldn't say anything about the flaw with the belts." I answered.

"I guess I should've seen it coming. I'm gonna get started on the belts, there's some fruits, and stuff over on that rock, help yourselves. He pointed to a rock that looked kind of like a table, and the girls wasted no time to get to the food, while I took my time getting up, and limping over.

"How's your foot Zoey?" I asked.

"It's good. It had already stopped hurting by the time I woke up."

"That's good." Courtney said with obvious annoyance.

"Anything wrong with you babe?" I asked my princess.

"No, although I am wondering how you and Zoey became friends so quickly, last time I checked she was scowling at you every chance she got." She said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Im saying you better not be trying to replace me!"

I smirked and threw my arm around Zoey's waist. "I don't know babe, Zoey is pretty cute." Courtney glared at me, and Zoey blushed. "I'm just joking Princess, you know you're the only girl for me, and she's more like a little sister, right Zoey?"

"Yeah. I've never had anyone close enough to be a big brother." Zoey said with a smile, as she reached to pull my mohawk, but I slapped her hand away.

Courtney giggled at Zoey's failed attempt to pull my hair.  
"Plus she's got a boyfriend." I added, and walked over to Courtney. I put my hands on her waist and she tried to shrug me off, but I locked my arms around her. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. "When did you become so sweet?" She asked.

"I guess you bring it out in me." I smiled, and she kissed me.

"Guys! I've got the belts going again!" We heard Tyler yell. We rushed back to him, to see that he had buckled the three belts together. "Okay, so I've put the belts together so they can stretch around all three of you." He handed me the three belts, and I put it around the girls and I.

"Wait, you aren't coming dude?" I asked, as I was about to buckle the belts around us.

"Nah. I don't wanna risk there not being enough power, so you all go, just come back fo-." The girls pulled him into the belts, and I buckled it together.

"Guys!" He yelled. I pushed the button, and we finally went home.

* * *

As we got up from the floor, I saw Chris, and Mike standing by the panel.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled, as he ran over to his girlfriend.

"It's about time, you guys got back." That annoying guy we all hate said. "Holy crap, is that Tyler?" Chris walked up to Tyler and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm surprised you're back, let's hope that doesn't happen again." Chris said, as if he was trying to tell Tyler something, but it sounded more like a threat to me. "I think Lindsay's been waiting for you dude." I could hear Tyler gulp as he nodded, and walked out of the cabin.

"Also Courtney, Mike, Zoey... Get the hell out." The Douchebag said.

Courtney scoffed. "Fine. Let's go Duncan." Courtney put her arm around mine, and we tried to walk out along with Mike, and Zoey.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Criminal. Duncan stays, but you three go. He and I have some business to discuss."

"Why? Whatever you have to say to Duncan, you can say to me too."

I grabbed Courtney's chin, and pulled her face to me. I kissed her and put my hand on her cheek. "Don't worry babe, I can handle Chris, you go and get some rest, I'll be there in a minute." She gave me a stern stare for a moment but eventually gave up. "Okay. Just don't take too long." She walked out, with Zoey and Mike in tow.

"So, been enjoying your little trips Duncan."

"These challenges suck, and these belts do too."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the challenges." He smirked and I froze in place.

**Does he know? How would he know?**

"So that's why you were yelling at the guys?"

"Yeah, pretty much dude."

"How did you know?"

"Duncan. This is Total Drama. I know everything that happens on this island. I even know who uses the time panel. Also there's a camera in the time panel floor."

Chris walked over to the computer that controls the time panel.  
"So Duncan wanna see something cool."

I started to walk over to him, but I felt a sudden tremor in the ground, and little white lights were everywhere for a second, but then disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" He asked back, with a questioning look.

"Uh, nothing. What do you wanna show me?"

"Just a little video." He said, then pointed to the screen. It looked like Courtney and Bridgette arguing in the cabin living room. "Wait this isn't what I wanted to sh-"

"What are they saying?" I cut him off.

"Hold on, let me find the volume button." He pressed a few buttons, and the girls argument could be heard.

"Courtney! How can you wanna do this!? He does everything for you, and you're just going to throw all of that away?" I heard Bridgette yell.

"You don't know what I go through everyday Bridgette! I go through the days knowing that Duncan is the reason I never went to college, never got a job, the reason why we had to postpone our wedding!" I could feel my stomach clench.

"That was because of your BPD!"

"That was his fault too!"

"How can you act all lovey dovey around him, and then be plotting to leave him behind his back. I'm really starting to question if you actually love him."

"I do love him Bridgette!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you Courtney!?

"I finally got into school, and my parents are giving me whatever I need. I can't pass up this chance Bridgette, not again."

I ran out out of that cabin, and all the way to Courtney's, then I waited outside the door to listen for their argument.

"Get out Bridgette!"

"Whatever Courtney. He saves your life, and this is how you repay him." Bridgette scoffed, then made her way out of the cabin. I grabbed her arm as she passed through the front door.

"D-Duncan. What are you doing here? Did you hear all of that?" I couldn't speak, I felt terrible. I wanted to believe what Chris was showing me was bullshit, but it wasn't. I opened my mouth, but no words would come out. Seeing this Bridgette pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, and kissed my cheek, before running off with misty eyes. She looked like she was going to cry eventually.

I walked into Courtney's room, and saw her crying in her bed.

"Hey." I said, then she looked up, and saw me.

"Duncan? When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. What's up with Bridgette? And why are you crying?" I played stupid.

"Nothing, something about Geoff, I think. Im fine." She lied. Why did she have to lie? The last thing I wanted to hear from her was a lie.

"You're lying."

"W-What? No I'm not."

"Is everything really my fault?"

"Duncan, what are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Courtney. I know about your argument with Bridgette."

She froze up, the same way I did, when Chris told me he knew about my jumps. "I-I... I don't know."

"Then why would you blame me?"

"I guess you know what I'm going to do." She pulled the collar off of her neck and held it out to me.

"So, it's true then?" I asked, and she started crying.

"Duncan, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you were happy?"

"I was happy! I was happy that I didn't go to school! I was happy that I didn't become a lawyer! I was happy that I gave up my family, and my life! But then I started getting sick, and it's all because of you!"

I didn't take the collar, I just walked away without saying another word.  
"Duncan! Where are you going!? Get back here!"

"Fuck off Courtney."

I walked outside, almost breaking the screen door, and saw Chris standing in front of the cabin.

"Interesting argument." He said, and handed me a folder with a bunch of papers sticking out of the sides.

"What's this?"

"That's Courtney's file. Maybe you should give it a look. Follow me." As we walked I couldn't even look through the folder, I just kept going through my thoughts, and relieving the disaster that just happened.

Why did I lose her again?

I thought this was the best change I had made, but it wasn't. I still lost her. I still lost the love of my life.

We ended up back at the time panel cabin, and as soon as we got in, I noticed the panel was on.

"What's going on Chris?"

"Okay so Duncan, do you wanna know why I didn't just go back in time, and make myself a billionaire?"

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"It's because the universe has a screwed up way of getting back at you. I jumped, made my billions, and then I jumped back and had nothing, not even my career. I ended up in hells kitchen in New York, begging for change. The reason you haven't been acting like your usual douchebag self, and everything has been going wrong for is cause of all the crap you've been doing in the past."

"That's just you though. That happened, because you're a piece of shit, Chris."

"That may be true, but I also have three documented cases as proof."

"Those being?"

"Well yours. The first being when Courtney's parents forced her to leave you, and now when she has all these problems. Take a look at her file." I opened up the folder, and looked through it, while Chris continued what he was saying. "Apparently her being diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, is the reason the wedding was postponed. The file basically says it may have been caused by her parents constantly telling her shit and shunning her, because of you. So in a sense, it's your fault."

"How do you know this stuff happens?" I asked.

"Truthfully I don't, but if you need anymore proof, you can check out Gwen's jump."

"What are you talking about?"

He threw another folder at me, this one was different from the folder that held Courtney's file. I opened it, and I could feel my eyes go wide.

"That's Gwen's test folder, she was one of the last people to test the time panel before the show started, and the universe is getting back at her, by breaking you two up, and you doing your jumps. So I guess you could say time is pretty much set in stone, and if you roll the stone, it'll roll back on top of you."

"What did she change?"

"Originally, you did cheat on Courtney, but you tried to go back to her. Gwen went back and changed that."

"That bitch."

"Messed up, I know dude."

"Can we go back, and change it to the way it should be?"

"Nope." Chris said happily.

"Why not!?" I yelled.

"Because you've messed up enough. I'm sending you back to action and you're going to do everything you did the exact same way. You're going to vote Courtney off, and you're going to kiss Gwen! You got that!"

"Why should I!?"

"Because if you don't, I'll go back to season one, and I'll make sure Courtney ends up with someone else!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled evilly. "It's your call, dude."

"Fine." I said unwillingly.

"Great. Here you go." He said, as he handed me a belt. I walked onto the panel, without another word to Chris.

I made it back to action, and I voted Courtney off. I cringed at everything she said. I pushed the button, and went back as soon as I was alone.

"Now let's send you back to World Tour." Chris said.

"But won't just going back to Action fix everything?"

"Probably but, this is just an extra precaution. Now get going!" He pushed me into the time panel.

"Dude, I don't wanna kiss Gwen again!"

"Because I'm totally gonna bend to your whim. Did you forget who I am? I'm Chris fucking McLean!" He yelled, and slammed his fist on the computer console, sending me back to World Tour.

I felt like shit.

A total sleaze.

The lowest of the low.

I kissed Gwen.

For the first time...

...Again.

What the hell was wrong with me back then? Courtney always acted like a stuck up bitch, with a crazy superiority complex and that's what I liked about her, she was a challenge. My relationship with Gwen was easy, pretty much no challenge, she did whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I thought easy was what I wanted, but after everything that's happened now, I think I'd rather pick insane over easy.

I jumped back, and Chris was waiting for me. "Good Job." He said.

"Fuck you."

"Jeez take a pill. Least now you can make things right with Courtney without using my goddamn time panel!"

"Chris, that was my only shot. Courtney wishes she never met me here."

"Sound like a personal problem to me." He smiled happily again.

I walked out of the cabin angry. I didn't want to see anybody, except for her, the only person I wanted to see was Courtney.

I got about half way across the camp, before I was stopped by someone. "Duncan!" I heard a gothic bitch yell my name.

"WHAT DO YOU WAN'T?!"

"What's your problem? I was hoping we could talk." She told me.

"No."

"Please Duncan, just talk to me."

"Why did you change the past?"

Gwen's eyes went wide. "Who tol-"

"Why did you do it?!" I cut her off.

"You have to understand Duncan, I did it for us." She finished, and I clenched my fist. I had never been as angry as I was at this moment .

"Gwen, did you know that the reason I broke up with you is directly related to what you changed in the past."

"What the hell are you talking about Duncan?"

"Oh I get it. Chris didn't tell you about the rolling stone did he?"

She stared at me with a questioning look, and I sighed.

"Basically, when you went back and changed what you did, time decided to get back at you twice as bad. You push the stone, it rolls back on top of you. I did the same thing. I went and changed something and now everything's becoming worse than it was in the beginning. She hates my guts. The only good part about this, is that I'm not with you anymore."

"Duncan, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, and now I don't care, you've obviously lost your damn mind!"

"Oh really!? Because I've lost my mind, and there isn't a damn time machine being controlled by a psychotic reality tv host."

"Whatever Duncan, I don't know who told you about my jump, but it seems to me that everything worked out in my favor regardless. I've got Trent instead of a piece of shit like you, and now Courtney will never be with you again. Does that sound like the stone rolled on top of me!?"

That did it. I almost went blind with rage. It's a good thing I don't hit women, or else it would've gotten very ugly, so I stuck to yelling.

"I can't believe I even went out with you! The only reason I did it was because Courtney was driving me nuts at the time, and now that I'm at this point, I regret everything that has to do with you! All the spite I had for crazy ass Courtney was nothing compared to this! I went back twice to change what I had done to Courtney, but every time it came back to bite me in the ass! That's how I know the stone rolls back!"

Gwen stood there visibly shocked, but then to my surprise she smirked, and pointed past me.

**Shit.**

Courtney was standing a few feet behind me, tears dripping down her face. I could feel my heart clench. "You changed the past... My past?" She said.

"Court-"

"You asshole! I can't believe you would do this to me!" She screamed.

"Princess, please just liste-"

"I never want to see you again Duncan! You're a piece of shit!"

"ATTENTION JUMPERS! REPORT TO THE TIME PANEL" I heard Chris over the loudspeakers across the camp, as Courtney ran off.

I stood frozen for a while as I watched her leave, her harsh words still ringing in my ears. I noticed there was no longer this hurt look in her eyes like last time. This time there was only anger.

"IF A CERTAIN DELINQUENT ISN'T HERE IN TEN SECONDS, HE WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE ELIMINATED, AND SENT HOME!"

I sighed, and started walking to the cabin.

I walked in, and onto the time panel while looking at the floor. I didn't bother talking to anyone, not even Geoff. I felt cold, alone, and I swear I could hear my heart cracking into a bunch of tiny pieces. I could feel a lot of eyes on me too, most of them probably knew already.

At this point Scott decided to be a smart ass, and let anyone who didn't yet know in on my travels.  
"So Chris when do I get my free ride through time?" Scott said to Chris.

**Asshole.**

"How about never?" Chris said smiling.

"Alright everybody let's pick our chall-" Scott cut him off.

"C'mon Chris. If delinquent here can go do whatever he pleases in the past, then I should be able too."

This guy was starting to piss me off. "Hey backwoods bitch, why don't you just shut up, and let the man finish!" I told him.

"Thank you Duncan, as I was sayi-" Chris continued, but was cut off again.

"I ain't afraid of you punk poser. I'll take you down anyday."

"Oh yeah! Let's see how that'll work out for you."

He ran at me and swung, hitting me right in the nose. After a a few seconds I could feel the blood flowing profusely out of my nose and pumping through my veins. I was ready to kill this guy if I wanted.

I ducked another one of his punches, and hit him in the chest, he gasped, and I threw another one, after the second he fell to his knees, but I grabbed him by his collar, and kept punching. I hit him in the face six or seven times before I felt a stinging sensation on my face, and it wasn't caused by Scott.

I had been slapped, but I was so blinded by rage that I didn't realize it had happened, and the person who slapped me was none other than Courtney.

"What the hell is wrong with you psycho boy!?" I heard Lightning yell from across the room, but I didn't take my eyes off of her. I could see into her eyes again.

Fear.

An emotion I didn't see from Courtney very often. She was genuinely scared of me.

I reached out to her but she backed up. She started mumbling something under her breathe, but I couldn't hear her.

"What are you saying?" I asked her pleading.

She spoke up. "I can't believe you did that." Even I couldn't believe I did it, sure I always intimidated and messed with people, but I've never actually tried to beat the crap out of someone.

"Scott, you alright?" Chris said.

"Uhh, Chris I think we need to take him to the infirmary." Trent said, after lifting Scott up off the floor.

"No can do. Just put him on the time panel." Chris ordered Trent.

"How about you Duncan?"

I didn't answer. I just kept staring at her. She clenched her fists, and I did the same.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, but then spoke.

"Yes."

That's all it took to make me feel dead on the inside.

"Alright, now that the fun is over, everybody on to the time panel." Chris said. I didn't have to bother since I was already on it. I just kept hearing her words repeating over, and over in my head.

Before I knew it we were already traveling through time. I hadn't noticed because my mind just felt so heavy by now.

I looked over at Courtney, who gave me a frightened look with some sadness behind it. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything she turned away.

I noticed that everyone was standing as far away as they could. Everyone except for Lindsay who was standing next to me with her usual dumb smile. Some were giving me a look of disgust, others looked afraid of me. There were really only two that caught my eye though. Mike, and Zoey both had disgusted looks on their faces. I guess what I did was really heinous, since even I knew they both hated Scott. It hurt for them to be looking at me like that, after everything we went through, but I guess it doesn't matter since none of it actually happened anymore.

My gaze fell on Courtney again. I felt weak seeing her like this, I felt like I was the worst person in the world, because the truth is... I was.

**I wish I never met you.**

Those words kept ringing in my head now, as I looked down into the white abyss. Sweet relief kept coming to mind. Relief from this nightmare. Relief from my own terrible decisions.

I stepped to the very edge of the time panel. "Uhh Dustin?" Lindsay asked me. I'm surprised she was actually talking to me, but then again, I don't think Lindsay even realized that I was apparently the scum of the show now.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Umm maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the edge." She said concerned.

"Nah, I'm good right here." I said with a smile, as I unbuckled my time belt, and handed it to her...

... And then I jumped.

I could hear some of them screaming, yet I only listened for one person.

The only person I cared about hearing.

Courtney.

I wanted to hear her yell out to me.

But it never came.

"Goodbye." I whispered to myself, as I fell through the white room.

* * *

**AN: Just so everyone knows, this is not the last chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Duncan's Savior

**AN: Everyone is probably gonna hate me after this, but I'm gonna stand by my decision. This started out as a DxC story, but I realized it's actually a Duncan story, with bits of DxC. So, if you get upset about this chapter, and the foreseeable future of this story, then I apologize. Regardless, I hope you'll understand why I decided on taking Criminal Crisis this route. Basically it's about Duncan discovering his real self. Please, for the love of TD, read to the end.**

* * *

I Do not own TD.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the white room. I guess I must've passed out, and I'm not sure why.

"I guess this is gonna be where I die." I said to myself, realizing I'd probably die here from hunger, or dehydration.

I started walking through the white room, with a very small hope that I'd find something or somebody, but after what felt like hours I finally gave up.

"I really am gonna die here."

"Not at all lost one." A voice said.

"Who said that!?" I yelled in the direction the voice came from.

"Hello." It spoke again

"Who are you!?"

Just then a blinding white light appeared in front me, and I was forced to look away.

When I felt the light dissapear, I looked back to see a girl standing in its place.

"I am Dawn, and who would you be?

She was short, with pale skin, light blonde hair and deep blue-grey eyes, wearing a green sweater, charcoal skirt, and purple leggings, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight of her. I think it was because of the whole girl popping out from a beam of light thing, because I really didn't expect to see anyone here.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Realizing I had been staring at her, I stammered to say something.

"Uh-Uh yeah! Where the hell did you come from!?"

"Oh well I live on the Earth, located at universe section 72.

"Umm. Okay."

"Where might you be from?" She asked.

"I'm from earth too."

"Oh really?" She gave me a strange look after that.

"You think you could help me get out of this place?"

"So, you are stuck here?"

"Pretty much."

"I can, but it will take some time." She smiled.

"How long?"

"It will be a month before I can build up enough energy and successfully bring you from this plane."

"Well shit... Uh, so who are you exactly?" She let out a cute laugh after I spoke. "Did I say something funny?" I asked, confused by her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see people here often... Well not at all really." She said, while still smiling. "My name is Dawn, and I used to be on Total Drama, just like you.

"How did you know I was on that show?"

"Oh, well I have only the ability to see auras in our world-"

"Auras?"

"Oh I'm sorry, an aura is the energy surrounding a persons form, it tells me what type of person they are, and a few things about them."

"Umm okay. Go on."

"When I'm here in this plane, my abilities are amplified. I can see auras that show me the persons past, and some of their future. I can even read their mind a little, but only a vague representation."

"But I thought you had never seen anyone here before?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well then how would you know your powers work that way here?"

"I only just found out after reading your aura."

"What!? What did you see?"

"A few things, but nothing especially noteworthy. Mostly good things."

"Mostly?"

"Gwen, and Courtney did come up quite a b-"

"So, a month huh?" I interrupted.

" Oh! Yes, just about that long."

"So should I just sit here, and wait?"

"I would have to be in this plane for a few hours to build energy every day, so we could just talk, if that is alright with you?"

"Hmm... That's cool, but what about?"

"Knowing I have powers does not worry you?" She asked.

"Not really, I've seen enough crazy shit this past day or so."

She smiled at me warmly. "How did you get here?"

I told her about pretty much everything that had happened when I was on Time Jumpers, I told her about me beating the crap out of Scott and she laughed.

"That boy is trouble, I believe you punching him was the universe getting back at him for the terrible things he did." I frowned when she said that, it made me a little uncomfortable.

Then I went into detail about my time changing antics, and when I jumped off the time panel. Once I was finished, she looked peeved. I could tell she was upset, because then she stood up, and crossed her arms.

"Duncan, I don't think I can allow you to return to our plane." She said, as she looked away from me.

"Why the hell not!?" I yelled at her.

Her eyes went a little wide, before she regained her composure, and looked directly at me.

"Your careless changes to the past could have done serious damage to the universe."

"But it didn't!" I tried to defend myself.

"That may be true, but still, I think you have caused enough trouble."

I bit my tongue in preparation for the amount of begging I was going to do

"Please Dawn, I want to go back to our world, I regret jumping into this place. I regret everything I've done. Just give me a chance."

"No."

I was starting to get angry, and I think she knew it, since she started backing away a little bit.

"Fine then!" I said, as I turned around, and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Duncan, you won't survive here."

"I don't care. I'd rather die alone, than be around someone who can help me, but won't."

"Wait Duncan! This goes against my better judgement, but if you are truly regretful of the things you've done, I will get you out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to learn to meditate with me."

"Uhh, is that gonna help me get out of here?"

"It can. But you won't be strong enough to get through yourself."

"So then why do you want me to meditate?"

"So I can have someone to meditate with, I don't have many friends, well except for my animal friends, and then there is B and Zoey, but I usually meditate on my own, I have heard it's quite enjoyable for two or more people to meditate together, I've always wanted to try it."

"Okay that was a little more info than I needed Dawn."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it sounded so strange."

"It's cool... Strange one..." I smirked.

"It is better to be strange, than to be lost." She smiled.

"Ouch, well there goes my ego. Let's get this meditation thing started."

We sat down on the floor with our legs crossed, and she told me to close my eyes.

"Okay, now Duncan I want you to slow your breathing, and clear your mind.

"Alright, I guess."

I closed my eyes, and did what she said, but after a few minutes I still wasn't feeling anything, I probably just suck at meditating, so I opened my eyes to see her deep in her meditation.

"Uhh... Dawn?"

She didn't respond, so I shook her a bit. "Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to be feeling something?"

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not."

"I can help with that." She said, as she grabbed my hand.

"Now try it again."

"Alright, if you say so."

I tried to meditate again, closing my eyes, slowing my breathing, and surprisingly it worked this time. I could feel an intense calm all over me. The weird part about this was that I felt mentally connected to Dawn, I could see directly into her mind, and I figured she could see mine as well. I saw everything she's done since she was a child. I felt uncomfortable at times and just fine at others, but then suddenly she let go of my hand.

"You saw my memories!" She yelled.

"Uhh. Uhh. No I didn't!"

"Do not lie to me Duncan!" She stood up.

"Okay I did! Just stop yelling!"

"That is a terrible thing to do."

"Wait a minute! How did you know I saw your memories?"

She looked flustered, like she was trying to find an answer. Yup, she saw my memories too.

"Do not try to place this on me Duncan!" She turned away and crossed her arms again.

I smirked and stood up. "You saw all of my memories too, didn't you Dawn?"

I could see her tense up, so I walked over beside her.I was gonna torture her a bit."So Dawn?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you see all my memories? Is that how you knew I saw your memories too?" I smirked, and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my hand, but quickly pushed it off, then started walking away from me.

"Uhh, you alright Dawn?"

"I am fine, just stay over there Duncan."

"Hmm, you don't seem fine?"

"I am just fine."

"Okay Dawn, let me tell you why that's bullshit. First you're freaking out about me seeing your memories, even though you saw mine too, and now you're trying to distance yourself. You are not fine Dawn. What's wrong?"

"Why do you maintain this bad boy image?"

"What?"

"The way you present yourself. Why do you keep with the bad boy image, even though it isn't who you are?"

"Let's get one thing straight Dawn, I am bad, I'm a bad guy, I only do things for myself."

"So, now I can tell you why that isn't the truth. You helped your friend when he lost his pet rabbit, raised Zoey's confidence, then saved her and Courtney from a Dinosaur, and you've done countless other things that completely set you apart from the bad boy you claim to be. Why can't you just be who you truly are!?"

"Dawn. Just stop."

"No Duncan! You need to realize that you could be so much happier if you let go of this image. Everything could be better for you."

"Dawn please, just shut up."

"Then tell me why!? Why won't you just give it up!?"

She was starting to get pissed, I could tell just by looking at her. I never thought she'd be the type to freak out like this, but I figure if I want her to stop, I'd have to give an explanation.

"You don't think I know I'm not a bad boy?"

"Why can't yo- What?"

"I know I'm not bad anymore. Ever since I went on that show I've been changing from the bad boy to Uhh... This." I pointed to myself, not knowing what to say. "But after all the messed up things I've done I couldn't just go soft all of a sudden, or even gradually. I was the asshole, and everyone accepted that. I couldn't change even if I wanted to. I did things I didn't feel like doing, but at the same time I did. I'm just so confused by what I've become."

Once I was done explaining myself, I looked at her, so I could figure out what she was thinking. She didn't speak even though I was looking right at her. We just kept staring at each other.

After about ten minutes she finally spoke. "I can help you become who you truly are."

* * *

So that's how we spent the rest of month, figuring out how to help me become who I should be, and to keep me from going back to my bad boy side. She would leave for home after a while, but would always be back, with some food, and before I knew it the month had gone by, and Dawn was finally able to take me home.

"Are you ready Duncan?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go!"

"Okay! Grab my hand." She held her hand out to me, and I took it. I was glad to finally be leaving this place.

"So how do we do this?" I asked excitedly.

"Let me worry about leaving this plane, you just hold on to me." She gripped my hand tighter, and started to concentrate.

The light that she had come through everyday since I met her was now surrounding us both. I was excited, and I wasn't going to hide it. A month in this place felt like an eternity and I was definitely ready to go home.

After a moment we were back in what looked like our world, but I didn't recognize any of it, sure it looked like I could be in Canada, but this place was different from home, it was peaceful, and quiet. In front of me was a big house with trees all around it, like a personal forest. From the looks of it, I was on the outskirts of a town.

"Welcome to my home!" Dawn said loudly.

"Oh, so that's why I don't recognize anything?"

"I guess so. Would you like to come in?"

"Uhh sure."

We walked into the house, and I was immediately taken over by the peaceful, yet intimidating atmosphere. There were crazy looking plants at each corner of the living room, and hung up on the walls, weapons of all kinds. Swords, guns, and some stuff I had never even seen before, but looked like they could do some damage.

"Mother?" Dawn said.

"Your mom's home?"

"She should be, unless she's gone for the month already."

"Month?"

"Yes. My mother is a novelist, and she's been doing a lot of promotion in America, so she's been leaving quite often lately."

"Oh. Huh. That's cool. What about your dad?"

"He's an archaeologist. His job takes him away for a few months at a time."

"So, your parents are pretty different from you?"

"I guess so. I've never noticed actually, but I think if you see them, then you'll notice how similar we are."

"You're home alone often?"

"Technically yes, but I am never truly alone, because my animal friends are always around."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to draw the line at animal friends, Dawn. I didn't understand what you meant by that before, but now I don't think I wanna know."

"Come with me outside."

"But we just got in."

She grabbed my hand, and walked us outside, and past a small hill. She started snapping her fingers, and after a bit, three squirrels came out from a tree, and one of them climbed up to her shoulder, and nuzzled her neck.

"Do you train animals or something?"

"No silly. They are my animal friends."

"But how do you get them to do that?"

"Animal friends, Duncan."

"Alright, I'm just not gonna bother, you're strange as it is." I smiled.

She smiled back  
"Well, better to be strange than to be-"

"Lost. I know, I know." I cut her off, knowing what she was gonna say.

"No. Better to be strange than to be a liar." She smirked at me.

"Hey, that hurts. You don't know how I feel about this." I said, as I fell down on my knees, and put my hands on my face, feigning sadness.

"Duncan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She said, as the squirrels ran off, and she crouched down to look at me.

She fell for my trap. I grabbed her arm, pulled her down to the grass, and started tickling her.

"Fake tears! HAHA Y-You scoundrel!" She yelled.

"How's this for a liar!" I yelled back.

"StopHAHA."

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell I was faking."

"What's going on here?" I ducked my head, when I heard someone.

"What was that?" I said.

"My mother." She said.

I turned my head around, to see a woman standing behind us. She was thin like Dawn, but stood taller, with darker blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a fancy black dress, and she was giving me a wide eyed look. It's probably because I was basically seated on top of her daughter.

I jumped up quickly, hoping to salvage my first impression on this lady. We had come to the conclusion back in the white room, that my first impressions were always bad.

"H-Hello."

"Hello there young man, I am Mona, who might you be?"

"This is Duncan, I saved him from another plane." Dawn spoke for me.

"Hmm. He doesn't look like the people you usually have over Dawn."

"I know that mother, but Duncan is a good person. He is going through a physical, and emotional change at the moment."

"I see, well he seems to be a good person. Would you like to stay for lunch Duncan?"

I looked at Dawn, who had an expectant look on her face, so I pretty much had my answer. "Yes ma'am." I said to Mona.

* * *

We walked back into the house, after grabbing some stuff Mona had in her Prius. They both have one of those, but what's weird is her dad has a giant truck in the garage. I'm thinking maybe her dad isn't as similar to her, as she thinks.

"I'm making vegetarian hamburgers, does that sound like something you would eat?"

"I'm fine with anything ma'am."

"You're actually the first boy friend that Dawn has had over in a while."

"Uhh Boyfriend?" I looked over at Dawn, who had a slight blush to her face, and I just had to smirk.

She looked up, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Mother, you are embarrassing me."

"How so Dawn? I'm only speaking the truth, B hasn't been back for a few months now, although I think Zoey called to your cellphone yesterday, but I didn't answer, I figured I'd let you call her back. I'm guessing you were with Duncan at the time?" She smiled, as she looked at her daughter.

"Umm yes mother, I was."

"So Duncan how did you end up on the white plane?"

"Whoa. Can you read auras too?"

"Of course. Where do you think Dawn gets her ability from? But back to my question."

"Umm, well basically, I'm an idiot who almost destroyed the time space continuum in an effort to save my romance with a woman, that really wanted nothing to do with me anymore. After that whole plan went south, I jumped into the white plane, hoping it would help save me some pain, by just disappearing, and not seeing anyone I knew."

"Well I guess it worked then, since you're back on this plane, and you still haven't seen the people you knew, am I right?"

"Yeah, actually you are." I smiled thinking about that.

"Well you kids should find something to do, the food won't be done for a little while."

"Come along Duncan." Dawn said, as she grabbed my hand, and led me towards a hall way, and then up the stairs at the end. We came up into a room with paper lanterns, candles, and plants everywhere. I'm pretty sure it's her room.

"Do you like it?"

"The room?"

"Yes."

"It's cool, it matches you perfectly."

"Well, that wasn't my intention, but I guess I ended up making it a room suited to my needs."

"What are you talking about Dawn?"

"This room is meant for you."

"Huh!? What!? Why!?" I yelled, freaked out by what I just heard.

"I understand you are a little concerned about what I just said, but I am being very serious, and I want you to stay here for a short time, so I can help you become who you truly should be."

This was a little more than I expected. It surprised the crap out of me, but I actually don't mind, at least it would keep me from going back home, and reverting to my asshole ways. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Perfect!" She cheered.

"But what about your mom?"

"She already knows."

"Okay, so she was just playing me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, that is exactly what she was doing." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"What about clothes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What about clothes Dawn, I have no other clothes?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have a fairly large allowance that I don't use, and it's just been saving up." She said, while pulling down a lantern.

"I don't want to use your money. I'd feel like a bum."

"It's fine Duncan, I don't have many uses for money as it is, but my father insists on giving it to me."

"Alright I guess. But I'm gonna find a job soon then, and you can leave the room the way it is Dawn."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can get used to it, it doesn't look too bad though. You did a good job."

"Thank you." She smiled happily but then looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well aren't you blushing." I teased.

"I am not."

"Now who's a liar?"

"Dawn and Duncan, the food is ready." I heard Mona call from downstairs, before I could ask Dawn what was wrong.

"We shouldn't keep mother waiting." Dawn said, and then took off like a rocket, leaving me to catch up.

**What the hell's wrong with her?**

I finally caught up with her as she was about to step back into the kitchen, and saw a red headed girl facing away from us standing by Mona. It was Zoey from the show.

Mona turned to us, and handed us both plates. "Dawn, did you forget Zoey was coming over today?"

"Yeah Dawn. I almost didn't come, because you never called me back." Zoey said, then turned around. "Duncan!? What are you doing here!?" She yelled.

"Of course you were the Zoey she was talking about." I said, having just realized.

"But- But how!? Everyone thought you were dead or something!"

"You two know each other?" Mona asked.

"We were all on Total Drama mother, although we were on separate seasons." Dawn said to her mom.

"Oh, well that seems like a good place to meet new friends." She smiled.

"How did you get here Duncan?" Zoey asked.

"Dawn rescued me from the white room."

"Really? That's crazy! Chris told us that you were more than likely dead."

"Well, Chris is an idiot apparently."

While Dawn, and Zoey moved to the dining room, I offered to help Mona carry stuff. While waiting for her to give me something to carry, she started asking some questions that kind of confused me.

"Duncan, I don't know what you've done to my daughter, but I cannot read her aura clearly. Did you say or do anything to her?" She asked, with a glare.

"What do you mean? I haven't said anything or done anything to her." I answered.

Her expression changed into a smile after I said that.

"Alright, as long your being truthful. Can you carry this pot of tea for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

After dinner, I went back to my room, while Dawn went back to hers with Zoey.

I laid on the bed, and just admired the room. Then I noticed the way the room was painted. All over the room were streaks, and sections of my favorite colors.

Bright Green, and Black.

**So, maybe she did make this room for me.**

I got up from the bed, and walked out my door. I decided to pay Dawn, and Zoey a visit.

I knocked on Dawn's door, and I heard a someone speak.

"Who is it?" Must be Zoey.

"It's Duncan."

"Hold on, I'm naked!" She shouted.

**Uhh, okay.**

She opened the door fully clothed a second later. "Just kidding." She laughed.

"Wow, that was so funny." I said sarcastically, and walked into the room, and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Hello Duncan." Dawn said, as she fixed her hair in a mirror.

"Got a date, or something?" I asked, then relaxed on her bed.

"No, I am simply trying something new." She smiled.

"Can you give your opinion?" Zoey cut in.

"On?" I asked.

"On Dawn's hair."

"Uhh, sure. I don't know what my opinion is gonna do though."

"An opinion from a guy is always good."

"So, what should I be looking for?"

"Hmm, how about natural, yet beautiful."

"Okay."

The two went through a couple of hairstyles, before they finally came to one I liked. It was something they called a French braid, and it seemed to really bring out Dawn's features, since it took all the hair out of her face.

"I like that one." I said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"What do you like about it?" Zoey asked.

"It uh... Really brings out her features." I said, looking at Dawn.

**Wow, she's really cute... What the fuck!**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Zoey trying to hide a laugh, and Dawn looking at me wide eyed.

"Uh, I gotta go!" I shouted.

I jumped off the bed, and ran out the door.

"Duncan, wait!" I heard Zoey call out, but I went straight to my room.

I laid down on my bed again, and thought of what I was just feeling, and it honestly freaked the crap out of me.

**I might actually like Dawn.**

* * *

**AN: So there you go. Just for the record I'm all for DxC, but I decided I wanted Duncan to try, and get over Courtney for this story, after literally defying time, and space to be with her, and still failing. Also, I figured a bit of a curve ball like this could help me be a little more creative with the story.****  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: Duncan Lets Go

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm pretty sure some DxC fans are probably calling for my assassination, but seriously, I really like the way this story is coming out, mostly because it's basically Duncan trying to get passed Courtney now, rather than pining over her like he was in TDAS and the first half of this fic. I do hold DxC over any others, so just think of this as an experiment, if you're really forcing yourself to read it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Duncan Lets Go

I do not own the TD series.

* * *

I haven't left my room much, and its been a whole month since I ran from Dawn's room. I didn't want to see her, because I don't know what's gonna happen if I do. I've just been avoiding her continuously. Eating my meals in my room, and helping Mona whenever Dawn isn't around. I swear I've made up more excuses to not be around her, than when I tried to get out of Juvie for the hundredth time, and Zoey staying here for the rest of the summer definitely didn't make it easier

I need to figure out if I still care about Courtney before I move forward with any of this Dawn business. I have to wonder how this developed. I haven't even known her that long, and yet I'm feeling like this. Am I just trying to replace Courtney? Or have I seriously developed something worth calling feelings for Dawn? What's even worse is can't even explain why I freaked out, and ran away.

I made my way to the office, since It's the only room with a computer in this giant ass house, besides Mona's laptop, and I sure as hell wasn't going near that romance novel with a screen.

I figure someone must be worried about me, or done a news report on my disappearing act, since the show had to be over by now, and I still hadn't turned up, maybe even an APB. I just needed to see if Courtney did something, or said something about me. In the back of my mind, I was secretly hoping she missed me.

I pushed the on button, but I could hear a stuttering sound coming from the computer, and I figured it might not be a good idea to mess with it.

As I was about to hold the power button down to kill it, the computer logo came up on the screen. I went to a search engine, and typed my name in. In an instant all kinds of stuff related to me came up. Among those things was a video about my disappearance made by a Muskoka new station. I clicked play, and Gwen, and Trent came on the screen.

"_Gwen, Trent. What do you have to say about your former cast mate Duncan's disappearance?" A reporter said._

"_I don't care! I hope he rots in hell!" Gwen shouted at the guy, as she pulled Trent away._

**Ouch.**

_The video switched to what looked like a hotel, and standing in front of its entrance, the psycho himself, Chris McLean, along with a bunch of people._

"_Chris!" A reporter shouted._

"_For the last time! I am not commenting on Duncan's freaking extended vacation!" Chris shouted back, and then walked into the hotel._

_The video switched again, to a view outside of a nice looking, but oddly familiar home._

**Oh Crap.**

_The door to the house opened, and out came Courtney._

"_Courtney! Care to comment on your former boyfriend Duncan's disappearance? The reporter said._

"_This is not a topic I am discussing completely, but I will say this. Wherever he is, I hope he's doing well."_

"_But don't you miss him at all?" The reporter asked._

"_No. There is someone new in my life, and I plan on moving on from Duncan. That's all there is to it." She said solemnly, then got into a car, and drove off._

I stopped watching after that. I didn't think she'd have someone new already, even after everything, but then I remembered that all the recent stuff didn't actually happen anymore, and I felt a coldness come over me. It was like I was alone in the world now, the same way I felt in the white room, before Dawn found me.

"Duncan. Lunch is ready." I heard Mona call, so I ran out of the office, because I didn't know if I was actually allowed to use the computer.

I walked into the huge dining room, and I could see Dawn and Zoey whispering to each other.

"What are the two of you up to?" I asked.

They both seemed shocked by my presence. "Oh, hi Duncan." Zoey said.

"I guess I don't get a hello." Mona said, as she walked into the room, with a teapot in her hand.

"Hi Mona." Zoey said.

"That's better. Duncan can you set the tea on the table?" The table was small for this huge dining room, but that's probably cause there's usually only three of them here.

I took my seat next to Dawn, and in front of Zoey, with Mona on my right. Dawn was kinda freaking me out though, because she kept fidgeting, and moving her seat slightly away, then closer to me over and over again, and both Zoey, and Mona had the weirdest smiles on their faces.

"Umm is something going on here?" I said to the three of them.

All three women looked at me, but Dawn quickly looked away. "What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

I stood up from the table. "Well Dawn is over here freaking out, and the both of you have on smiles that could beat the Cheshire Cat."

"Nothing's going on Duncan just sit, and enjoy your lunch." Mona said, but I wasn't hungry anymore, something weird was going on, and I wanted to know what.

"Dawn, what's going on?" I asked.

"N-nothing Duncan, just eat your food." She said shyly.

"No, I'm freaked out, and I don't know what's going on." I was getting a little annoyed, because they were obviously hiding something from me. I wasn't gonna lose my cool or anything, but I just wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'm gonna go out for a walk." I said, as I walked into the kitchen.

I threw out my half eaten slice of pizza, and put the plate in the sink. I started walking towards the front door, but before I opened it, I noticed all three of them talking faintly and whispering, I was curious so I walked over to the entrance of the dining room. I leaned up against the wall so I couldn't be seen, and listened to what they were saying.

"Dawn, it's only going to get worse if you don't say anything." Mona said.

"I know mother." Dawn said back.

"What if he just decides to leave on his own?" Zoey said.

"Eventually feelings will change, but for someone like you, it's going to be very difficult." Mona said again.

"I may as well as leave these feelings be. He would never accept them anyway." I heard Dawn say, and I have to admit, it made me feel like crap, it reminded me of the way I felt when I voted off Courtney, the way I felt inside when she found out about Gwen, and even the way I felt when Gwen fell for me. It was one of those moments where you just don't know what to do...

I stood there for a bit, just taking the things i just heard in… Then I decided I wanted get this issue out in the open.

I stormed back into the room.

"Duncan!" All three said together.

"That's what this is about!?"

"No! What did you hear!?" Zoey asked frantically.

"Something about Dawn's feelings, and me leaving... Wait a minute, is that why you were asking if I've done anything to Dawn?" I said to Mona.

"Yes, that's exactly why." She smiled and crossed her arms.

I glared at Mona, and Zoey before I grabbed Dawn's hand.

"C'mon Dawn, we need to talk." I said to her, as I pulled her up from her seat. She was reluctant to follow, because she kept stopping.

* * *

I walked the both of us outside, and into the small forested area around Dawn's house. We walked until we came upon a small bridge that crossed a stream. I didn't expect to see that out there. Dawn pulled away from me and walked over to the bridge. She hadn't spoken to me once on the walk.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, and I knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell me how she felt, but she couldn't. She didn't have the nerve.

**I've only known her for a two months, and I've developed an attraction to her, and she's developed feelings for me now. How did this even happen?… Wait a minute...**

I thought back to before we came back from the white plane. Back to when she freaked over me still pretending to be the bad boy.

**That must be it then. She saw every good thing I've done. Even the ones no one knew. That's gotta be why this happened.**

"Does this have anything to do with you seeing my memories?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered.

"You saw everything I've done?"

"Yes."

"Even the secret ones?"

"I'm sorry Duncan, I never should have discussed this with Zoey. It just ruined everything you've done to rid yourself of the bad boy image." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why do you say that?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why would I leave? You saved me from the white room. I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to, my good side wouldn't let me." I smiled at her, and she sent me back a feint smile.

She leaned against the railing of the bridge, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"To think, you only kissed Gwen because you didn't want to hurt her, and you only went along with hating Courtney, because that's what everyone expected the bad boy to do."

"Wow, you really did see everything?"

"Yes, and the good things you have done, outweigh the bad things, even if they are all small good things. You were very confused, and scared at one point weren't you?"

"Yup, you got me pegged."

I leaned next to her on the railing.

"So what next?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what's next for us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, if you want that?"

"I'd like that. I feel like I know you so well already, but it's only been a few months."

"I feel the same way. Why didn't you think I'd accept your feelings?"

"I thought it would be wrong for me to tell you, because things between you, and Courtney have not been settled."

"Well you don't need to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget my old life, to forget Courtney, along with everything that's happened to me because of that show, and the only way to do that-"

"Is to start a new one." She cut me off, and smiled.

We stared at each other for a moment, just smiling dumbly.

"Oh, what did your mom mean by it would be difficult for your feelings to change?"

"When we saw each others memories, it created a link between the two of us, although you were not affected as much I am, because you don't have any abilities like I do, it became extremely painful to think about you leaving, more than it should of been."

"Your mom also told me something about not being able to see your aura clearly, is that because of these feelings you've got?"

"Possibly. But I do not know for sure."

"Well let's find out!" I shouted, as I grabbed her hand, and took off towards the house.

"Duncan, what are you doing?"

"We're gonna find out, if I'm the reason your aura is acting weird."

We got back into the house, and saw Mona, and Zoey sitting in the living room.

"Hey Mona."

"Oh you're both back. What is it Duncan?"

"See if this clears Dawn's aura up."

I pulled Dawn close to me, and planted my lips onto hers.

Her lips were so sweet, like pure sugar, it was almost intoxicating. I had never felt like this before not with Courtney, not with Gwen, and definitely not with any other girl I've ever kissed. The sparks went flying on my side, and I knew they were on her side too, when she deepened the kiss a little.

"Well, her aura has certainly cleared up." Mona said.

I pulled away, and gave Mona a relieved smile, but then I noticed that Dawn had a shocked look.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Uhh- Uhh yes, I am fine."

"Was that too sudden?"

"A little, but now I feel so much better, I feel like a very heavy weight has left my shoulders." She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

So I'm finally getting over Courtney… at least I think I am. I don't know where things with Dawn are heading but who knows, maybe I'm finally changing... For the better...

* * *

**AN: Let me know if I'm a complete tool for keeping this story going, or if you're actually kind of, sort of enjoying it. **

**Cheers**

**Tiggy**


End file.
